Outcast
by SSJVegeta2
Summary: Bulma and the gang are outcast, feared and hated by their peers, but this year things are going to change. VB GKCC, K18
1. Prolouge, another year of hell

Hi all and welcome to my third fic. Please read and tell me what you think. Hope you enjoy. Basically this is a V/B, G/CC, and K/18 High School fic. Trust me it's original. This really is a trail run, if I get some good reviews I shall continue it. But keep in mind I'm also working on another fic.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball.

I frown as I entered the room commonly known as D-Room for detention once again. It was my first day of school as a junior and already I was in trouble. Looking around the room, I saw that the usual was there as well. The usual being the other five students I normally shared detention with after school which I've been doing since the middle of my freshman year. We all had one thing in common though. We all were outcast each in our own way and we all had one person to thank for it, Kristy Frio.

I will be honest, Kristy was beautiful and the most popular girl at school. She had the body of a model with long red hair. She was maybe a foot taller than myself and head of the cheerleader squad. She had pale skin, which help brought out the dark colors makeup and clothes that she wore, usually with red eyes contact. She also was one conniving cold hearted little bitch. Anyone who pisses her off wish they had never met her; I know I do. For Kristy has a reputation of publicly humiliating anyone who cross her, as well as anyone she didn't like, and anyone from this school could tell you that she hated the six of us very much.

First, there was Krillen, or who Kristy referred to as midget boy. He had not grown an inch since the seventh grade. Known throughout the school as the prankster, for he was constantly pulling pranks on someone, usually causing him to get detention. There were only a certain number of people at school that Krillen had never pull a prank on and I can happily say I'm one of them, as well as the other four sitting in the room. While he was short he was also pretty good at fighting. He had to be if he expected to get away with some of the pranks he pulls. Kristy been mad at him ever since he told jokes about her at the junior high talent show, he even went as far as to draw her as a purple devil with six horns. Kristy got him back; she had her goons chase him down where they shave his hair before tattooing six dots on his head that is still there today. Vowing revenge he ruined her dress by spilling red punch at the junior high dance. Since then he's constantly jumped on from jocks who was most likely sent after him by Kristy. Not a day goes by that someone who knows Kristy goes after Krillen.

Second, there's 18 or Juu as she used to be call, the blonde bombshell step-daughter of Dr. Gero, a respected scientist. She is the most feared girl at school. Juu had once been very popular at school even more popular than Kristy, which was something she resented very much. She confronted Juu and got the beating of her life by Juu. She later apologized to Juu and invited her to her party that weekend. Little did Juu know that she had fallen into Kristy trapped. Juu doesn't remember what happen at the party. But she do remember her step-father bursting through her door demanding an explanation as to why there was a picture of her and 18 boys and girls laying nude on the front covers of the newspaper (Hence the dreaded name 18) with the title FRESHMAN GIRLS GONE WILD. Unfortunately Juu couldn't. When she return to school next week, none of her friends would talk to her and rumors quickly began to spread about her been infected. Every now and then some dumb student would tease her calling her 18 only to end up getting their butts kick and causing Juu to get detention.

Third there was Chichi, the second feared girl at school under 18. She has the pleasure of actually being related to royalty. She had been home school up until junior high where she decided to attend public school like normal students against her father wishes. She quickly gained a lot of popularity when she came to school and that didn't sit well with Kristy. So she pretended to be her friend for the time being, and like she did with 18 invited Chichi over. I don't know what she did but Chichi was never the same, she became mean and distance herself from everyone. And anytime anyone tried to get to know her she would end up snapping and just attack them for no apparent reason (which was probably why she was here in detention.) She also began learning martial arts after that party. Many began saying she was a snob, but she didn't care, she just wanted people to leave her alone. I believe she wanted to leave but didn't because she didn't want her father to know he was right about public school.

Next there was Goku, aka Kakarott. One of the most popular athletes at OSH, it was already being said that he would lead the football team to it third state championship this year. He was one half of the duo that had kept OSH Dragons undefeated for the pass two years. Still even with all that fame he was still an outcast. Goku rarely spoke a word, or showed any type of emotion, ignoring everyone as he went from class to class walking around in a dazed, it's a shame really, he's actually a shell of his former self. You see he wasn't always like this, when he was younger he was the happiest and most carefree guy I had ever met, always helping others and trying to be everyone friend. That was until he met Kristy.

It was never said what he did to cause Kristy wraith on him, but it must have been something big. Because of his trusting nature he never suspected what the girl was capable of. You see she caught Goku at a very difficult time in eighth grade which I'll get into details of later. Anyway, Goku thought he had found a new friend, instead he was Kristy next victim. She pretended to have like him and being the caring person he was he accepted her. Somehow she managed to dressed him up as a drag queen and posted it at every school in West City, and from the look on Goku's face when he saw them one could easily tell he had no idea when it happen or who had did it. Everywhere he went there were posters of him in that horrible dress with make up in a very mess up looking position, and his peers wasted no time picking at him, even when he was out with his foster parent Gohan. Goku was so ashamed that he tried to take his life, only it didn't work, and he ended up spending that entire summer in counseling. It was then that he became what he was now.

However don't take his silence for him being weak, since his return from counseling he hasn't taken being pick on well, and the fact that he's into martial arts make him very dangerous. He's like a volcano; quiet and still, but be dumb enough to make fun of him and he will erupt before you know it and you'll quickly find yourself in a pool of your own blood. Really, people should really learn to leave him alone, anyone willing to take their life is clearly not someone to joke with.

Then there's Vegeta, the second half of the duo that kept OSH Dragons undefeated. Vegeta is well…….Vegeta. Piss him off and that your ass, and you have to be careful because he's very short tempered, and always mad about something. Like Goku he's also into martial arts and is quick to beat the shit out of weaklings as he calls them, however with him it could be just because they look at him the wrong way or any little thing. To put it simple he's a bully. Still he's quite the looker and in eighth grade Kristy tried to date him. However, he turn her down saying 'he had better to do than to go out with bitches in heat' in front of the entire eighth grade class. And that of course is what did him in. You see Vegeta never really talked to anyone. In fact he only had one person that you actually could say was his friend. But after turning down Kristy in front of class, she made sure that their friendship ended quickly and bloody. After that Vegeta kept to his self.

In case you guys haven't figured it out, Vegeta and Goku were best friends up until the middle of junior high when Vegeta turn Kristy down. You see their lives had been very similar. Vegeta father was once a very powerful businessman, and owned a company called Sayjin Industries where Goku parents worked as a scientist. However, both were kill when terrorist blew up their headquarters leaving both Vegeta and Goku homeless. Vegeta moved with his guardian Nappa, while Goku was adopted by a old man by the name of Gohan. Both of them took the deaths of their parents very hard. I don't know whether to call it fate or coincidence that the two ended up going to same school in the fourth grade. Seeing that they had similar backgrounds the counselor thought it would be a good idea if the two met, hopefully they could get each other over their parents death. Her plan work and the two it off pretty well considering their personalities were as different as day and night.

I guess you're wondering what Kristy did to ruin their friendship. From what I understand she managed to fool Vegeta's guardian into believing she was a friend of Vegeta's and had left something in his house. The idiot unknowing let her in and it was here in his room that she found a few pictures of him and his family which she took and later showed to him claiming that Goku had giving them to her to show how much he loved her. Then there in front of him she ripped the pictures apart. Believing that there was no other explanation for her to obtain them (especially seeing as Goku was the only student who'd had been in his house) he believe her and that day began the feud between the two of them which only intensified after Goku begin hearing rumors that it was Vegeta who was behind him being dress in drag for payback. The two are at each other necks everyday which was probably why they were here now. If it wasn't for the fact that they were so good at football they probably would have been kick out of this school for terrible behavior a long time ago. It's sad though, because neither of them suspects that all this was Kristy doing. Sure you could try to tell them but I doubt if they'll listen, they're too bent on beating each other and anyone who has seen them fight will tell you it get bloody very quickly, and I highly doubt they will let you finished your sentence once you start bringing up their past.

Last there was me, Bulma Briefs. Like Juu, I'm a daughter of a resound scientist as well only I'm his actual daughter. I am not shy are anything but once Kristy and her goons came along I had to change some things so as to not bump heads with her. But in the end we ended up bumping heads anyway. Back doing the middle of eighth grade not to long after Kristy had broken up Vegeta and Goku friendship our school got a new student, a boy name Yamcha, and both me and Kristy fell for him. In the end he chose me over Kristy and we started dating. Our relationship lasted up to the Junior High Dance. I'll never forget that night. Me and Yamcha had been enjoying ourselves and out of no where these two guys came arguing at us claiming that I belong to both of them and started a fight with Yamcha which didn't end pretty. After that night he had nothing to do with me.

Then my first year of high school she begin making girls believe I was trying to take their man. It wasn't my fault that guys drool over me but Kristy made that my disadvantage. Which is why I'm here today; because I just happened to be taking to this guy and his girlfriend thought the two of us were flirting. Instead of fussing at him she attacked me instead. No girl at school will talk to me believing I'm only trying to be their friend to move in on what's theirs and I won't talk to any guys because they're all expecting me to put out. Nowadays I try to avoid Kristy but she's known for holding a grudge and no matter what she always find a way to have fun with one of us whether it be having some boys beat Krillen, people joking at Juu, or trying to talk to Chichi, girls fighting with me, or watching Goku and Vegeta try to kill one another.

How do I know these things, well let just say that one hears a lot when no one knows they're there, hiding in the bathroom and lockers, pretending to be asleep or pretending like they're listening to their headphones.

Like I mention earlier, Kristy didn't work alone. She had her own clique who was more than happy to help her out.

Like Paris. She's Kristy informative, knowing everything going on in school and always tells Kristy what ever she want to know. She's a brunette about my height with blue eyes. Basically, she's Kristy's do girl. Anything Kristy want she do.

After her there's Cindy, a true drama queen always over reacting to something and always worrying about her looks. Of course she was smart enough not to complain to Kristy. She was 5'6 blond hair and use blue eye contact unlike Paris. But don't let that trick you, if Kristy need a plan, Cindy quick to come up with one.

Then there's Drake; a pig headed snob, believing he was god gift to women. He pretty well built and about 6'0ft even with sandy brown hair and usually wears green eye contacts. He's a bully but not as bad as Vegeta. Drake tends to bully only when he's sure he won't get caught.

Next you have Rex; Drake sidekick. You rarely see one with out the other. He's about 6'3 tall, and usually serves as Drake lookout man.

Finally there's Max; Kristy bodyguard who reminds you of a lineman on steroids. He's 6'9 with a crew cut and small beard with brown eyes and dumb as a door knob having already been kept back twice. To get to Kristy you have to get pass him and he doesn't care if you're a man or not, touch Kristy and you'll have to answer to him.

Together they run Orange Star High, with all the students being their pawns, using them however they see fit.

"You girls can leave now." Said the teacher.

Bulma and Juu got up and stretched glad that detention was over, while Chichi dozed off again. Being in detention had that affect on you. From the looks of things the boys had already left. Gathering her things, Bulma slowly followed Juu out the door down the hall frowning as she saw others mean bugging her, but she ignored the other girls. No one would say anything now, not with Juu in front of her. Not that Juu would help her or anything. It was just that Juu might mistake them as coming up to her to say something, which would not end well for them. Finally, the two made it out the door. Looking in the parking lot a large crowd had gathered as Goku and Vegeta was at it again each trying to choke the other to death as a teacher was heading over to break it up.

"Out of the way!" snapped Chichi as she came out the building bumping pas both Bulma and Juu heading to her car.

"Bitch." Mumbled Juu before heading on her way.

Bulma didn't say nothing but she did agree with Juu.

Heading to her car she quickly jetted out of the parking lot heading down the street before stopping at a red light. Looking to her left she finally sees Krillen running by with a couple of students on his tail. Whether they were after him because of one of his pranks or for Kristy she didn't know but from the looks of things he wouldn't get away today. As the lights turned green she gladly took off knowing that this was going to be another long year.

Well that's it for this chapter. Please read and review and tell me what you think. And just to let you know the part about Goku, Vegeta, Krillen, and 18 is actually base off an event that happen at my school, just in case someone was thinking that that could never happen.


	2. This can't be happening

Well here is the next chapter. Hope you're enjoying the fic so far, I know I'm enjoying writing it. I forgot got to mention this in the last time, but only the first chapter would be in Bulma POV. **Bold stand for thought.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonballz

"I can't believe this. I must say this is a new record. DETENTION on the first day of school, congratulations." Spat Dr. Briefs.

Bulma ignored her father ranting. Don't get it wrong, she had her father got along fine, until she got in trouble in school. She had inherited her father genius and was currently making a few inventions herself, some even better than him.

"Honestly I don't see what the big deal is." said Bulma.

"The deal is how do you expect to run my company one day if you can't even take a few snide comments from your peers, I'd hate to hear on the news that you're being sued for punching one of you employees." Said Dr. Breif.

"Calm down honey, you taking this a little to serious." Said Ms. Briefs.

"Yeah dad, you've seen me handle myself perfectly well when conducting business." Said Bulma.

"I know, which is why I can't understand what would cause you to do what you do in school." Commented Dr. Briefs.

Dr. Briefs sighed seeing as Bulma didn't answer the question, just as he knew she wasn't.

"Go on, leave." Said Dr. Briefs finally.

Without another word Bulma, quickly left the room.

"I don't get it, she's smart, rich, funny, maybe a little moody at times, why doesn't she have any friends?" ask Dr. Briefs

"O come on, surely you remember high school. As I remember you telling me, you didn't enjoy high school either."

"I was the class nerd who was always picked on because I was skinny, she at least is attractive." Defended Dr. Briefs.

"Yes she is, but sometimes even that not enough." Said Ms. Briefs

"I guess I've to take you word for it." Said Dr. Briefs

MONDAY MORNING

I frown entering class heading to the back where I usually sit growling as the kid laughed at me. One of the many reasons I hate being late for class. Making a mental note to set my alarm as soon as I get home, I get in my desk looking about the room. Nearly 1/4 of the class was sleep, bored with the teacher lecture, something I knew I would be doing as well soon. The only ones who were listening were the ones not wanting to fall behind. I smirked knowing that none of us in the back would have that problem, for all of us usually pass without any problems.

Now I know what you're thinking, Kakarott passing, well to answer your question it's true. You see he's found a sure way to pass class which he's been doing since high school. On test day he doesn't show, always coming up with some suitable excuse, by the time he would actually get around to making up the test we would have already gotten ours back allowing him steal someone test and memorized it enough to pass. It was a clever idea; one the teachers had yet to catch on too. But I guess being a star athlete can have that affect. The only class he would stay awake was English. Chichi, Juu, and Vegeta were straight A students like me as far as I know, while Krillen was your average B student. So like I said we had nothing to worry about.

LUNCH TIME

Bulma slowly got in line for lunch angry. Another reason why she hated being late, forgetting to bring her own lunch. While waiting she growled as she was bump into by someone from behind. She growled to herself, but didn't do anything this time.

"Why don't you watch wear you're going."

Bulma cringed hearing that voice. Of all the people to bump into her it had to be Kristy.

"Sorry about that, I guess I should watch out for people like you." Said Bulma.

"What do you mean by that?" ask Kristy narrowing her eyes.

"Nothing…just that there are certain people that you _can't _miss, excuse me." Said Bulma leaving.

Kristy growled watching the girl leave. How she hated her. Leave it to her to leave her wondering what the hell her statement meant.

"Cindy, it seems that Bulma forgotten who I am, why don't you come up with something to remind her." Said Kristy glaring at Bulma back.

"Sure, Kristy." Smirked Cindy.

**I never like that bitch anyway.** thought Cindy.

Lunch was ending as Bulma sat outside glad that it was still warm. It was beginning to get cool since fall had came and she knew she could need to start bringing her jacket if she wanted to be outside in peace.

"DAMN YOU MIDGET BOY, YOU'RE DEAD. YOU'LL PAY FOR DOING THIS TO ME." Yelled one of the jocks who was scratching his self. From the look of things Krillen had put itching powder on him and a few of his friends. Looking to her right she saw him smirking as he headed around the corner. She found herself laughing as she turned to watch them continue to scratch themselves. Hearing the bell signaling the end of lunch she got up and started heading back to class. Unfortunately she wasn't watching where she was going and ended up bumping into someone. Looking up she groaned seeing that it was Cindy and Drake and Rex.

"That makes two time you've bumped into us today." Threaten Cindy.

"Sorry." Said Bulma knowing that if something happen here it wouldn't end pretty for her.

"I hope this doesn't become a habit of yours, but if so then I'm sure I can come up with some _ways_ of making you break it." Threaten Cindy.

"I assure you that this want become a habit." Said Bulma barely keeping her anger in check.

"Good, now be a good little slut and get out of the way." Said Cindy pushing Bulma to the side as she, Drake, and Rex laughed heading to the other side of the building.

Bulma quickly force herself to remain quiet as she watch them leave, before remembering she had to hurry or she'll be late to class.

"What did you get?" ask Cindy.

"I don't know but I believe it's very valuable considering the lock pad on it." Smirked Drake holding a small item.

"How long before you think she knows that it was us that took it." Smiled Rex.

"Who cares, I just was to see her face when she comes asking for it, in the mean time why don't you two try to find out what's inside but be sure to show it to Kristy." Smirked Cindy.

"I must say this was a pretty good plan Cindy." Laugh Drake.

"I know." laugh Cindy.

Unknown to the three students, a figure with blue cold emotionless eyes watch the group from afar listening to everything.

**WHERE IS IT? WHERE COULD I HAVE PUT IT? WHAT WAS I THINKING BRINGING THAT TO SCHOOL?** thought Bulma worriedly looking for a certain box. She was sure she had it on the side of her book bag but now she could find it anywhere.

**Damnit I should have just kept it in my locker.** thought Bulma. The box she was currently looking for contained a file that her father had given to her to see if she could find an error in a series of codes that wasn't allowing the program to run smoothly. Of course he forbade her not to work on it at school fearing what would happen should it fall into the wrong hands, but Bulma didn't listen and took it anyway. She cursed as she heard the bell rung knowing that she was late for her class.

"Well, I see that someone forgotten the time, I guess you'll have to make it up, detention after school today." Said Mr. Chin her math teacher.

**Damn and here I was trying not to get into trouble.** thought Bulma frowning as she took her seat, however she didn't dare put her head down not wanting anymore punishment.

**My dad is going to kill me.** thought Bulma bitterly.

Suddenly she heard two desks fall to the floor, knowing exactly what was happening behind her, she and the other student quickly left that area. She turned around just in time to see Vegeta get thrown to the wall as Kakarott charged him ready to punch his lights out. However, Vegeta stop that tripping Kakarott to the ground before jumping him and putting him in a headlock. Meanwhile the students had gathered around them cheering for them to beat each other, even the teacher was taking his time getting there to break this up.

"Looks like Vegeta won this time." Commented Krillen standing not to far from Bulma.

Finally the teacher broke the two up, though by then the color had already drained form Goku's face as he glared at Vegeta who was smirking at him.

"Alright you to lets go." Said Mr. Chin

They were heading out the door, when Juu finally came in.

"Well, today just keeps getting better, you young lady have detention after school, and if the rest of you don't want to join her you'll be in your seat and quiet by the time I return!" say Mr. Chin as he left.

Bulma and the other finally took their seats not wanting to see if the teacher would follow through with his threat. Looking around she saw a couple of students passing money back and forth, apparently they had betted on Vegeta and Goku fighting again something that had become common around here. However Bulma gasp seeing Drake pass a small box to Kristy. Bulma felt her anger rising as she piece together what had actually happened to her at lunch. Seeing Drake finishing telling her whatever he was saying, she watched as Kristy turn to her direction and smiled at her.

**"Why, why do they continue to mess with me? What is it that they want!** thought Bulma.

Anger, Confusion, and Pain ran through her but she forced herself to stop. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing her break down, nor would she go begging for them to give her back that box. She wasn't going to play their games, no matter how piss her father would be.

**I just tell him I lost it, I just hope he made a backup. **thought Bulma.

Getting her emotions in checked she concentrated on putting her attention else until the teacher returned. She was glad that she didn't have to wait long for him to arrive and to begin lecturing.

The bell ringed as student rushed out ready to leave school. Kristy and the others were on their way out the door when Juu purposely walk into Kristy.

"You should be more careful _18._" smirked Kristy.

Juu glared that them, how she hated that name.

"Sorry." Said Juu shocking the group. The blonde had never apologized to them before.

"It nice to see you're learning your place." Smiled Kristy as the group left down the hall.

"Whatever." Said Juu smirking as she held up the small box in her hand.

Bulma angrily open her locker jamming her books in it. There was no need to takes anything home seeing as school had just started and it would be awhile before they would be taking tests.

**I can't believe I was so stupid, next time I'm listening to my father.** thought Bulma sadly.

She stops shoveling things in though as she notice a note falling out her lockers. Curious she picked it up reading it.

_If you want to get back what you lost, meet me on the field after detention. And don't look for me, I'll find you!_

Bulma stared at the note for a few more minutes wondering what the hell was happening before remembering that she had detention. Quickly shutting her locker she rushed to D-Room making it just in time.

"Well, it nice to see you all back here again this evening." Smile the Teacher sadly.

"Yea, and with you here we are just feeling the love, group hug." Joked Krillen.

"Make another joke like that and you will be here the rest of the week." Warned the teacher glaring at Krillen.

"To late for that." Snorted Krillen softly putting his head down as did everyone else except Bulma who was too nervous to sleep. Looking at the clock she swore that it was continuingly going slower and slower.

Finally the bell rang and she quickly headed for the stands. Thirty minutes later she was grumbling to herself, though on the inside she was bout to have a nervous breakdown. The only thing that was keeping her mind from going overbroad was watching the Dragons offensive and defensive team try to beat the shit out of each other. She cringed as the two sides when at it again. Anyone watching would thought that a actually game was being played.

"Pitiful isn't it?" said a girl sitting beside Bulma. Bulma jump noting knowing that someone was sitting right beside her.

**God Bulma get a hold of yourself.** thought Bulma calming down. Looking at the girl she was surprised to see Juu of all people sitting there.

"Um, yeah it is, why isn't the coach stopping this, they're supposed to be teammates." Ask Bulma

"Because this is what has gotten the Dragons two championships. That and the coach doesn't want to piss off the offensive and defensive captains." Said Juu as Bulma watch Vegeta and Goku yelling at their squad threatening them about if they didn't stop one another.

"Still someone going to get hurt." Said Bulma

"Maybe some of the freshmen might but the others knew what to expect. Trust me this is nothing compared to last year." Said Juu.

**At least now I understand why it's so crowded, I'll hate to see how pack it is come game day. **thought Bulma looking around. She soon noticed all of the stares the students around them were giving her and Juu, something she didn't like and tried to slowly move away from Juu unnoticed. Unfortunately Juu did frowning at the blue haired girl.

"Seeing that you are suffering _'peer pressure'_ from you peers I think it time I leave." Frowned Juu getting up.

Bulma went to say something to her but stop seeing the glare the girl was giving her. Pulling out a small box from her bag she tossed it to Bulma before turning around heading down the stands.

"You should keep your valuables in a safer place." Said Juu

Bulam sat shock finally recognizing the box as the one containing her father file. She quickly got up following after Juu.

"Juu wait!"

Juu stop but didn't turn around as Bulma finally made it down the stairs.

"Why did you do this?" ask Bulma

"Because I thought you were different, like me, sorry to see that I was wrong." Said Juu leaving.

**Great way to go Bulma, someone finally put themselves on the line for you and you might as well say 'fuck off'.** thought Bulma hating herself. She quickly heading for her car though before something else happened to her.

"Kristy isn't going to like this." Said Paris frowning as she watched the two girls leave. She had been listening in on the latest gossip when she spotted Juu sitting down besides Bulma. Finding it strange that Bulma would be watching football practice she snuck over in see what she could find out.

"Well at least now we know what happen to that little box. Kristy going to make them play for this, they should know better than to her look like a fool." Smirked Paris heading to tell Kristy the news.

Bulma smile as she laid down on her bed glad that today was over. Her father sure was surprised to see that she had already fixed the problem in their code but was glad, at least now they could begin production.

**I'm never taking any of father work with me to school ever.** thought Bulma finally going to sleep.

**Wow those two really pissed her off today.** thought Bulma watching Chichi beat the shit out of two freshmen in the rain. Still a large crowd had gathered as they watch the two boys begged her to stop. From what she could gather from her the crowd, one of the boys actually had the nerved to snatch her umbrella from her allowing her to get soak. They thought they could out run her but their assumptions were wrong. Thinking about it more, Bulma decided to head inside just in case someone decided to do the same to her. A teacher soon came and finally took those three to the office.

**And school hasn't even started yet.** thought Bulma sadly having a understanding of what Chichi was going through.

Unknown to her, Cindy came up from behind her and knocked her into a puddle of mud.

"See, I told you I had ways of breaking that bumping habit, even though you assured me it wouldn't happen again I just want warn you." Smirked Cindy.

Bulma angry blue eyes quickly connected with Cindy's and the girl actually took a step back from the look Bulma was giving her. Bulma went to charge the girl but all her anger faded seeing the form of Kristy and Max come up behind Cindy.

"God, I do wish they would keep the farm animals where they belong, however this is a Kodak moment." Said Kristy taking a few pictures before handling the camera over to Max, who was smiling just daring Bulma to try something.

"Come on guys this….pig is beginning to smell." Laugh Kristy as they left.

Bulma gave an angered cry as she headed to her locker grabbing some changing clothes before heading to the gym.

"Well that's one down." Laugh Max.

"Lets go, I'm ready to do 18." Growled Kristy.

**No one make me looks like a fool** thought Kristy as the group headed to class.

"Hey there he is, get him!" yelled one of the Jock chasing Krillen down the hall.

He was about to make it out the door when he saw another come through there.

"So much for that exit." Said Krillen turning around. He quickly made a left down the hall running into the girls bathroom. A few girls screamed leaving seeing him entered, however one remained glaring at him standing by the sink.

"I suggest you leave…..now." Said Juu calmly, Krillen quickly knew she meant business and had this been any other time he would have gladly left however he couldn't get his legs to move.

"He's in the girls bathroom." the two of them heard the jocks say. The boy laugh nervously before making a mad dash to the bathroom stall climbing up to the vents and disappearing from sight, silently crawling down the vent. The jocks entered the room just as soon as Krillen crawling could no longer be heard. Seeing Juu standing by the sink glaring at them the group wisely chose to leave, only to be hounded by a teacher and sent to the office.

"This school gets weirder everyday." Said Juu leaving the restroom.

Deciding to get to class before anything else weird happens she left. Juu frowned seeing Drake and Rex with a few freshman smirking standing at the door, looking around she noticed that she was the only one around and that didn't sit well. However she refused to let them bullied her, so she continued on her way.

"Hello 18." Smiled Rex

"Hello dip shit." Replied Juu

"Now, now 18, be nice." Laugh Drake and the other three freshman.

"How about I shove you dick up your ass." Glared 18 stopping in front of Drake standing in the door way. He wisely moved to the side letting 18 pass. Suddenly one of the freshman grabs Juu arm pulling her into a kiss at the same time grabbing her behind as the other two freshman cheers him on. Her eyes widen briefly as she saw a camera light go off. She quickly pushes the boy off her before taking his head and slamming it into the lockers. However before she can continue, Drake and Rex pulls her back as the teacher finally show.

**Funny how those idiots always show up just in time to see me attack someone. **thought Juu bitterly.

Believing Drake and Rex lie, the teacher sent Juu to the office. Heading to the office, she glared at Kristy, Cindy, Paris, and Max who was holding the camera that no doubt took that horrible picture.

"Damn this school." Mumbled Juu.

"Let's go, we've had enough excitement for one morning." said Kristy.

Having finishing changing her clothes, Bulma went to class thankful that nothing else happen. Taking her seat she notice three of the other usually occupants that sat in the back wasn't there. Only Veget and Goku who where bad mouthing each other. Bulma only hope that it wouldn't go any farther than that.

Putting her head on her desk she quickly falls to sleep.

After that terrible incident that morning, Bulma first classes went by smoothly, no arguments with crazy girls, Kristy had left her along for the day, and even the teachers left her along. Things were starting to look up for Bulma, to bad she could say the same for the others. Krillen had gotten into a fight with the boys from yesterday during lunch in second period, and Goku had beaten Vegeta at lunch. 18, and Chichi had been sent to alternative school for the day (you know, the where they send you your work from the teachers and do nothing but that all day with no talking, in other word school prison). Now there were only two classes left, and Bulma was praying to let today end nice for a change.

"Hey bitch." Said a girl who had been following Bulma to her sixth period class.

**You just had to include me today didn't you. You just couldn't leave me alone.** thought Bulma.

Bulma sighed but continue on her way, however the girl would have none of that pulling Bulma around.

"Keep your hands off my Rick."

"Look girl I don't even know some boy name Rick so back off." Snapped Bulma.

SLAP

Well that was it, all the anger Bulma had been holding in that day caused her to snap and she attack the girl with fury even she didn't know she possess. The girl clearly had chose the wrong day to mess with her.

"BULMA BRIEFS STOP THIS, THIS INSTANT! Yelled the Principal coming down the all.

Coming to her senses, Bulma got off of the girl on the ground who was hurt and dazed.

"YOU TWO IN MY OFFICE NOW." Yelled the Principal.

**What did I ever do to get such students. It like they go home and plan this shit every fucking day.** Thought the principal glaring at Bulma.

**So much for this being a peaceful day.** thought Bulma.

After explaining to the principal what happen Bulma was sent on her way. However, once again she was given detention. Heading to her last class of the day which was Construction she quickly wondered why she was even bothering with school.

**That's right I need a high diploma to run my father's company.** she thought bitterly.

"Well nice of you to join us." Mocked Mr. Yang.

"Since you have a note I guess it's my right to tell you what you've miss. I have given the class their first project for this year, and they have already gotten into groups of four or six.

**Oh no! Please tell me he isn't saying what I think he is.** thought Bulma looking worried.

"Every group here is already full so I can't just put you in one, however looking thorough my list, I saw that there were some other students missing as well so I have decided to just put my last remaining students in to the last group." Said Mr. Yang handing Bulma over the name of the member in her group.

"You need to get in contact with them, I expect a paragraph by Friday on what you're planning to do for your first project _with all of their signatures_. Now take your seat." Finished Mr. Yang.

**This can't be happening.** thought Bulma taking her seat. Slowly look at the list dreading the names she found there.

_Group #10_

_1 Bulma Briefs_

_2 Juu Gero_

_3 Chichi Maou_

_4 Krillen Monk_

_5 Vegeta Ouji _

_6 Goku Son_

**I might as ask the teacher to give me my F now.** thought Bulma wondering just how the hell was she going tell the others.

**I hope you're happy, why me, I'll be lucky if I survive telling them that our kind teacher decided to put us in a group.** thought Bulma.

While trying to think of a plan to tell them, the bell ring ending school for today.

**Might as well face the music.** thought Bulma heading to detention.

Entering the room she sadly looked at her new group. Juu looked very pissed playing her mp3, Chichi was grumbling about something, Krillen was writing something probably his next plan, Kakarott looked to sleeping while Vegeta was glaring at him with a wet cloth on his busted lip.

**I'm dead.**

"Listen I have something to tell you guys." Said Bulma.

As she expected, none of them listened to her. Deciding to take action into her own hands, she hit Chichi, grabbed Juu mp3, Krillen notebook, Vegeta cloth and finally looking at Goku and said.

"**Kakarott**." Said Bulma, seeing them all giving her the death glare.

"Now that I have everyone's attention, I have to tell you about what you miss last period." Said Bulma

"I hope you don't expect that to stop the beating I'm going to give you." Threaten Vegeta.

"……After returning to class our teacher inform me that the class had already got into groups. He also told me to give you all this." Said Bulma showing them the sheet containing the last group.

**3…2…1** thought Bulma watching their expression change from shock to disbelief and finally anger except for Krillen who seemed to be happen.

"Yes, finally a group where I won't have to worry about work." Shouted Krillen

"THE HELL YOU WILL, I WON'T BE THE ONLY ONE CARRYING MY GROUP, NOT THIS TIME!" shouted Chichi.

"As if we would want someone like you to do our work, please we could do without the royal treatment." Said Juu as the two girls lock eyes with each other.

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I WORKING WITH THAT IDIOT." Grumbled Vegeta.

"KEEP TALKING AND I'LL GIVE YOU A LITTLE MORE THAN JUST A BUSTED LIP!" said Goku

"I'LL RATHER HAVE THE ROYAL TREATMENT THAN BE THE ROYAL WHORE!" said Chichi.

"TRY IT SISSY BOY." Yelled Vegeta

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE BITCH!" came Juu remark.

"**QUITE, ALL OF YOU, THIS IS DETENTION, AND UNLESS YOU WANT SUSPENSION YOU WILL SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP"** yelled the Teacher having heard enough of their arguing.

"So much for introductions." Mumbled Krillen

The group sat back down each glaring at one another.

**And I haven't even asked them for their numbers.** thought Bulma.

That's it for this chapter. See how the group tries to get along in the next chapter.


	3. Not Your Typical Game Night

Hi all well here is the next chapter. Anyway what's up with the changes around here, I went to try to catch up on some of my favorite fics and could barely find them. It's really starting to get on my nerves. Oh well on with the story. Remember **Bold stands for thoughts.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonballz.

Chapter 6: Not Your Typical Game Night.

THURSDAY EVENING

Bulma frowned as she left school. Things were not looking well. After been threaten by the teacher, the group spent the rest of the period staring hatefully at each other, Krillen at Chichi, Chichi at Juu, Juu at Chichi, Vegeta at Goku and likewise, and they almost started again when she finally got the courage to ask for their number, which none of them gave. Instead they all told her to shut up. The same thing had happen Wednesday and Thursday after school as well, seeing that none of them had forgotten the words spoken Tuesday, they all looked like they wanted to kill one another especially her.

**And we got to meet today or we'll start losing point for being late.**

So with that in mind, she headed directly to the principal office after detention where she spent the next twenty minutes convincing the school assistant to give her their numbers. Finally getting that, she call their homes only getting their answering machine where she left a message telling them how much this project would effect their grades hoping that would enough for them to show.

BBBBBBBBB

WEST CITY LIBRARY 7:45 PM

Bulma had to laugh at the irony, she had been worrying about the others showing and here she was arriving thirty minutes late. Entering the library, she looked around for her group. She was about to walk out when she finally notice Chichi sitting in the far corner of the library looking very piss. Deciding to take a seat across from Chichi, Bulma also notice a couple of librarians stacking books back on the selves as she sat down.

"Well look who finally decided to arrive, you should be glad I even decided to wait for your sorry ass. I do have better things to do you know." Snapped Chichi.

"Have you seen the others?" ask Bulma cringing at her attitude.

"18-

"Her name is Juu." Said Bulma sternly.

"………..…..Juu was a no show, Krillen was here but got chase out from some boys from school, and as you can see, that disaster area is a result from Vegeta and Goku latest bout which got both of them kick out, that just leave the two of us." Said Chichi flatly.

"Oh." Said Bulma taking her seat unable to come up with a comment as she began pulling out her notebooks.

"So, Chichi, have you thought of anything you think the group would like?"

"I knew it! As if this day wasn't bad enough, I knew you didn't have anything for this project, well you can forget about me doing all the work, I am nobody's slave!" Yelled Chichi slamming her hand down on the desk.

"Miss! If you make one more outburst like that then I'll have to ask you to leave. This is a library and you will follow the rules!" snapped the librarian as everyone in their area looked at the two.

"No problem." said Chichi gathering her things and quickly headed for the door.

Bulma quickly got up and followed her. Once the two of them was outside, she grabbed Chichi turning the girl around before she could leave.

"Look you are not the only one that having a bad day, this whole day has been hell for me. You think I ask for this group, NO, I was force into this group just as you were, I have been trying all week to get this group together just so we can have something to turn in to tomorrow, but all you guys have been doing is giving me the cold shoulder. But when I finally get the group attention I'm force to sit in an hour long traffic just to try to get here and find most of them gone or didn't care to show up. Then to top that off I am stuck with the one person who can't even let me explain myself before she start complaining about how I just want to use her! Well listen up, I have been used more times then even I care to remember, so don't go thinking you are alone, because you're not!" ranted Bulma stopping to catch her breath as tears fell from her eyes.

Meanwhile Chichi stood there taking in what the girl had told her, her anger slowing turning into sympathy for the other girl.

"Look, I can't deal with this right now okay, so just go home Chichi, I'll figure something out for the group and turn it in tomorrow, you can just sign it with the others." Said Bulma wiping her tears.

Having nothing else to say to the girl, Bulma turned around and headed back inside fighting the tears threatening to fall. Taking a seat back at the desk she found Chichi sitting in, she tried to compose her self as she begin to try to think of something the group could use for their project. A few minutes later, she looked up as she heard Chichi taking her previous seat across from her pulling out her books.

"Bulma is it?" ask Chichi, though she practically saw the other girl everyday, they had never spoken to each other and she wasn't sure if the girl had a nickname or not. Sure she knew the name the other kids at school had given Bulma, for she also had a name as well but that wasn't important right now.

Seeing Bulma signaling that that name was okay Chichi continued.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier, it just that this day has been more stressful than usual and with me being thrown into this group everything was starting to take its toll on me. You see I'm used to being in groups where I'm force to do everything, because the other students know I can't fail otherwise my father will have me taken out, and every since Krillen made that statement I just figure that this group wasn't going to be any different, which is what caused me to flip out like I did when you as me about my ideas." Said Chichi

"I understand. I have been in similar groups before though my father wouldn't have taken me out of school for me failing, but he would have been mad, I know how you feel. However, I want you to know that I'm one of those students." Said Bulma after a couple of minutes seeing a smile come to Chichi face.

"I was thinking, maybe we could build medieval catapult for our first project." Said Chichi.

"You sure, I mean it's not that easy to build." Said Bulma.

"I know it seems like a little too much but it different than the usually bird houses most groups make. Besides it doesn't have to be the actually size of a real catapult, we could build a smaller version." Said Chichi.

"Well I like it, its something I have never done before anyway, if you don't have any problems then I say we go along with your idea." Said Bulma.

Chichi quickly agreed actually happy for once about homework.

"Bulma, you actually think the two of us will be able to finish this in time." Ask Chichi.

"What do you mean, it's not just us two." Said Bulma

"I know, it's just that the others aren't here now, maybe they won't like the idea especially if they found out it this idea came from me." Said Chichi

"Well that's just to bad, if they wanted to give their opinions then they should have been here and waited and not run off or started fighting, trust me Chichi, the two of us won't be doing this along, the others are going to help whether they like it or not." Said Bulma. The determination of her voice stopped Chichi from voicing that the girl might not be able to keep that claim. Even Bulma wasn't to sure about it herself, after all she knew as well as Chichi that the students she was talking about wouldn't take a threat so likely.

"Alright Bulma, if you say so." Said Chichi

With that said the two of them begin writing their group introduction project for class. Bulma was impress with Chichi knowledge the girl was definitely smart. It was fun talking to someone who understood what she was saying, something that rarely happen at school. After looking at different catapults from different time periods the girls finally finished their essay for their project an hour later.

"Now all we have to do is get the others to sign it." Said Chichi tiredly .

"I'll handle that Chichi; it's only fair this was your idea." Said Bulma.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure." Said Bulma.

Saying goodbye the two parted ways heading home for the evening.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Bulma sat in her car at school as she looked around for Kak-Goku. She had decided to talk to him first being that she considered him to be the easiest one to talk to. She finally spotted him walking towards school just as the first bell rang. She smiled seeing why he always waits so long before he enters school.

**Actually that not a bad idea, maybe I should start thinking about doing that, at least then I won't have to worry about anyone messing with me before class.** thought Bulma.

Leaving that thought behind she quickly made her way over to him.

"**Kakarott**."

The teen turned quickly ready to knock some sense into Bulma but seeing her surrender, he stopped with his plan as Bulma stood by him catching her breath.

"Well?" Said Goku,

"First let me apologized for calling you Kakarott, and second I needed your signature for our group project." Said Bulma.

"Oh that." Said Goku as he pulled out a pin ready to sign his name

"Before you sign though, I need you to make a promise." Said Bulma.

"What kind of a promise?" ask Goku warily.

"That you will actually help with this project, for it to work I will need your help." Said Bulma being careful to leave out the others.

The boy stared at her for a moment before complying he would agree. After signing his name, the two of them sped to their first period class making it just as the bell rung.

**I think I'll wait until lunch before I get the others signatures. No need to make a scene in public.** thought Bulma.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

OSH HIGH (LUNCH)

Krillen quietly made his way inside the school glad that none of the teachers had caught him no doubt if they had he would probably be suspended for the next week. He smiled as he made his way to the stairs that would lead up to the school roof. Holding his box of 'goodies' he struggled to opening the door when someone from the other side open it causing him to fall into them, he cringed seeing Vegeta jump up ready to beat him, however, to his surprise the boy stop, giving him a warning and headed on his way. Getting over the shock that he had survived death, he quickly made his way up the stairs.

**Damn fool, he just better be glad today is game day otherwise he would be on his way to the nurse office.** Frowned Vegeta as he turned the hall running right into Bulma.

"You again, I had enough of you for one day, I suggest you get out of my way, I haven't forgotten the trouble you caused me, and if you don't won't to pay you'll leave now. I swear, first that little punk at the stairs and now you." Said Vegeta.

"Little punk?" said Bulma.

**He's hardly one to call some short, he must mean Krillen**

"I'm sorry Vegeta but I can't do that." Said Bulma jumping in front of Vegeta before he could leave.

Vegeta looked at her, surprised that the girl had said no. He quickly pushed the girl up to the wall, not hard mind you but enough to let her know he wasn't playing around and this was no game.

"I don't think I heard you, I know you did not just say no."

"…..Yes I did."

"Well I see someone has a death wish."

"I don't have a death wish, but I do need something from you." Said Bulma.

"Like what?" ask Vegeta letting his curiosity get the better of him.

"I need your signature, for our group."

"As if I care for that fuck up group." Said Vegeta turning to walk away.

"You might not care, but we both know you need to pass this class to continue playing football. We both know that you or Goku can't fail any class otherwise you will be off the team until your grades are pulled up." Said Bulma.

"How do you know that?" frowned Vegeta quickly turning on the girl.

"Everyone knows, that's the rule for playing any sport here, look we already have done the intro, and the teacher doesn't have to know you wasn't apart of it."

"You would have to be stupid to do a thing like that, and I don't think you are that stupid." Threaten Vegeta.

"I-I could be." Said Bulma.

Vegeta watch her for a while before laughing.

"I must say, you are the dumbest girl I have ever met……..give me the report." Said Vegeta

"Not yet, I need to know that you will help with the project." Said Bulma

"You are pushing it girl, be thankful I haven't beaten you yet." Said Vegeta glaring at Bulma.

Still Bulma would have none of it, pulling back the paper until he agreed.

"What will it be Vegeta?" ask Bulma.

"You got guts, I'll give you that……….fine girl, I'll help out with the damn project." Said Vegeta causing Bulma to smile.

"I wouldn't be smiling if I was you, you just made my shit list, and I promise you, you won't like the ending." Said Vegeta heading down the hall after seeing that his statement had the desired affect.

Deciding not to think of the trouble she was in with Vegeta she quickly headed to the roof remembering that where Vegeta said Krillen was, she hoped.

Making her way up the stairs she cover her nose as an awful stench fill her nose, looking at the edge of roof she spotted Krillen holding a balloon. Scattered around him were what appealed to be many old mildewed things.

**I feel sorry for whoever he's going to hit with that. **

"You know I bet I wouldn't have any trouble with anyone below for a while if I warned them before you dropped that." Said Bulma as she headed over towards him.

Krillen paled seeing Bulma never did he dream he would be caught by her. Taking a quick look over the roof she saw most that most of the girls below were cheer leaders and also present was Paris getting the latest gossip.

"But I am willing to make a deal with you." Smirked Bulma.

"Doesn't look like I'm in a position to argue." Said Krillen glaring at Bulma.

"No you're not, unless you sign our group report." Said Bulma.

"That's it." Ask Krillen astonished.

"Of course but you have to help, besides I think you might like what we're doing, it may be something you could used later on." Said Bulma showing him the report.

"A catapult huh." Said Krillen skimming the paper.

"Yeah." Said Bulma.

"Doesn't look like I have much of a choice." said Krillen signing his name.

"Thanks." Said Bulma.

"Don't mention it, now if you will excuse me." Said Krillen as he ready the balloon. A few seconds later chaos erupted from before as the girls ran away cussing him.

"Well my work here is none." Said Krillen comically before he left.

Bulma laughed at the short teen before heading to search for Juu.

She found the girl leaving lunch. She called the girl name a few times trying to get her to slow down until she realized that the girl was ignoring her.

"JUU, **18**." Said Bulma bracing herself as the girl turn around and knocked her to the floor.

"When someone doesn't answer you that usually mean fuck off." Said Juu.

"Why didn't you come to the meeting yesterday?" ask Bulma rubbing her back. She knew she would get no sympathy from the girl and reporting her wouldn't do any good so she decided to just get her signature and leave it at that.

"Because I didn't feel like it." Said Juu causing Bulma to sigh.

"Look Juu, I know you hate this but there's nothing you can do about it, besides it's not all that bad once you think about it, I mean imagine if you were in another group?" questioned Bulma.

Juu shuddered not liking that outcome; that was something probably all of them would hate, except for Vegeta and Goku, who would probably scare another group into leaving them alone.

"Besides do you really want to do all that extra work for failing one dumb class?" ask Bulma.

"…..The sooner I'm out of this school the better." Said Juu finally taking the paper from Bulma reading it.

"Nice idea, yours?"

"Actually it was Chichi; you know she's not that bad once you get to know her." Said Bulma.

"Guess I'll have to take your word on that." Said Juu starting to sign the paper.

"Juu, if you sign that paper that mean that you have to help with **everything**."

The girl thought about it for a few minutes before signing it and turning to leave.

"Hey Juu, I thought about what you said Monday, and I just wanted you to know that **I am different**." Said Bulma making sure Juu got her point.

"That's good to hear, the last thing this school is another peer pressured teen." Said Juu smiling at her.

"So you will be present at the next meeting?" ask Bulma hopefully.

"Yeah, you just better make sure I don't regret this." Said Juu walking away as the bell rung.

"Yes." Said Bulma happily as she made her way to her six period class she didn't know how it had happen but she had got all their signatures, as well as getting them to agree to help her and Chichi with the project. Entering the classroom she took her seat as the final bell rung.

"Hey Chichi."

"What!" snapped Chichi turning to see who was bothering her. She anger faded when she recognized that it was Bulma. Bulma smiled seeing Chichi apologetic look before showing Chichi their report with the others signatures as well as a note from Bulma telling her that each had said they would help the group. Chichi smile at the girl before turning her attention back to the teacher glad that Bulma had kept her promise, now she just hope the others would keep theirs as well.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Construction, the final class for this week, and Bulma couldn't wait to get home, she was glad the Dragons were having their first game today, seeing as no one wanted to be banned from attending, it was the only day that she and the others were usually left alone. Even Vegeta and Goku kept to their selves knowing that the principal would even banned his top two players from attending. She was pulled out of her thoughts as she finally recognized the teacher calling her name.

"Yes?"

"Can you bring me your group report." Ask Mr Yang.

"Okay." Said Bulma getting up handling him the report."

"Let's see now, group 10, ah here it is, the other members are Juu Gero, Chichi Mauo, Krillen Monk, Vegeta Ouji, and Goku Son correct?" ask Mr. Yang making sure he had gotten that right.

"Yes." Answered Bulma feeling the entire class staring at her. Many could not believe that they heard the teacher right, surely those six was not in a group. Many students started laughing as others turn their attention to the other five members.

"Great we just became the freak show." Mumbled Krillen putting his head down.

Chichi put her head down too not liking the attention either while Goku ignored the class, but with the glares from the other two the students soon put their attention else where.

"Hmm, I must stay this is unusual but I wouldn't mind seeing you guys do this my self." Smiled Mr. Yang motioning for Bulma to take her seat.

"Thank you sir." Said Bulma glad that they didn't have to come up with something else. Reaching her desk she quickly wrote a note to the others asking them to stay behind after the bell rung.

"Alright listen up groups, Monday, you will need to give me a list of all the supplies you will need for your project as well as picking a group leader. That is all, consider the rest of today a free day unless you were one of the three groups I disapprove, you have until the end of the period to come up with something better for your first project or you will start losing points." Said Mr. Yang.

All of the students except for the three groups the teacher mention began changing seats sitting and talking to their friends. It wasn't everyday the teacher gave the class a free day.

"Man can you believe Mr. Yang put those six in the same group, I can see the fireworks already." Laugh Rex.

"I'm surprise they even managed to get together a report." Said Cindy.

"Who's said they got together, I bet my money that only a few of them had anything to do with the report, I mean imagine Vegeta and Goku working together." Laugh Rex

"You're acting like that can't happen, lets not forget they were good friends before." Said Drake frowning.

"You worry too much Drake, besides I kind of like the arrangement, now I have something to look forward to seventh period." Smirked Kristy smiling as she looked at Bulma and the others.

BBBBBBBBBBBBB

The six of them was the only students in the room now, with school ending a few minutes ago. Surprisingly Vegeta and Goku both kept their cool ignoring each other.

**I only pray they can continue that until we finish our project.** thought Bulma.

"So how does 7p.m. tomorrow at my place sounds?" ask Bulma.

Seeing the group nods their head they all departed not bothering to say goodbye to one another except for Bulma saying it to Chichi and Juu.

BBBBBBBB

FRIDAY NIGHT FOOTBALL

The game was pack at the Dragons Stadium, just as Bulma thought it would be, but she never knew that, for neither she nor Chichi had ever been to a game. Well Bulma had been that one time but got into a fight before the game started which was broken up by the authorities and also made the news, something her father was not happy about. After that day, she never came again. As for Chichi she never saw the need to come seeing as she didn't have anyone to hangout with while she was there. However Krillen and Juu, never missed a game though Juu was usually left along while Krillen was either pulling pranks or being beaten, which was what was happening as Rex and Drake finally release him watching him fall to the ground behind the stands.

"Is this good enough for you Paris." Ask Max smirking at the falling teen.

Krillen looked up as Paris walked up to him bending down to Krillen.

"Have you learned your lesson." Ask Paris.

"Yeah, next time I'll hit you with something harder." Said Krillen cringing as Max kick him in his side.

Drake and Rex soon joined in as Krillen hollered out in pain. Unfortunately no one heard him over the yells the crowd was making.

"That enough guys, hopefully midget boy will grow some brains and learn his lesson." Said Paris wanting to get back to Kristy.

The three teens kicked him a few more times before leaving.

"See you around midget boy." Laugh Rex as they followed Paris.

"This. Isn't. Over." Said Krillen as he past out.

BBBBBBBBBB

The score was 17-21 and for the first time in two years it looked like the Dragons winning streak would finally come to an end unless they could score a touchdown. As much as the coach hated to admit it the Crows was a better team than he thought. The sad part was that his team probably could have easily beaten the Crows if only his two star players would work together, but he had a better chance of winning the lottery before that happen. Goku, was captain of the defense team while Vegeta dominated the offense. However both could be better if the two of them shared their authority, he was sure Vegeta could help Goke with defense as well as Goku could help Vegeta, but the two was too stubborn to help one another, something the Crows quickly spotted and used to their advantage. It seems that the other team had finally found some weakness in his team strategy. However he had some tricks up his sleeve. For the last to plays he had put Vegeta in as a linebacker much to Goku's dismay, but Vegeta had help stop the Crows from getting another first down, and after the Crows punted the football, Vegeta had easily brought them in range for a field goal, but the Coach wanted to win.

"Alright men his is the plan, Vegeta I want you to fake a run, Jim I'm replacing you with Goku."

"WHAT ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, _Kakarott runs the defense not the offense."_ Said Vegeta whispering that last part.

"I know, but in order for us to win we're going to have to switch things up, and Kakarott has no problems running the ball. And if you don't like it you can switch out with Jim." Threaten the Coach.

Vegeta growled but kept his opinions to his self. With the play being set the two teams quickly made their way out to the field.

"HIKE!" said the quarterback faking as if he gave the ball to Vegeta. Just as the Coach predicated nearly every man on the Crows defense team headed after him, meanwhile Goku and bolted forward leaving the Crows Cornerback that was supposedly guarding him behind, seeing Goku open the quarterback threw a perfect sparrow, something the Crows didn't expect because they had thought for sure that Vegeta had the ball. Goku caught it effortlessly, and after breaking two tackles scored for the Dragons. After making the extra point, the Dragons defense was able to stop the Crows from scoring, keeping the Dragons winning streak going. Vegeta frown seeing the others cheering for Goku as he left the field, cussing to his self, Vegeta quickly took off his helmet throwing it to the ground heading for the lockers.

BBBBBBB

"This way." Said Juu leading the guard under the stands; seeing that the Dragons was going to win she decided to leave early, hoping to leave before some one the other students took notice of her, not wanting to have her mom pick her up from the station for fighting again. Deciding to leave as unnoticed as possible she headed under the stands where she stumbled up someone moaning on the ground. Feeling sorry for the boy she went and got help. After showing the guard and a paramedic the boy she watch as the two of them took the boy to tend to his injuries, she stood watch as the men took Krillen to get help, she had seen the boy run many times from people chasing him but had never seen the outcome from when he couldn't get away. She felt sorry for the teen but put that behind her as she left, if she didn't get away soon the night might end in her favor as well.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

The game was over and nearly everyone had left except for one clique sitting in a black explorer in the parking lot. Only those players from the Dragons football team and coaches were still left, as it usually was after a game.

"Hey here he comes." Said one of them watching Goku reached his car.

Goku stood there for a couple of minutes taking the appearance of his black Toyota. Someone had decided to egg it, something that had been happening to him and Vegeta every year for the first game of the season as well as their last home game. He quickly kick and nearby bottle as well as he threw his backpack to the ground cursing as many of the other teammate watch laughing but not loud enough for him to hear while some watch sadly before getting in their car leaving. Only those teammates who cars was parked around him stood back waiting for him to calm down so they could leave as well, but none would take a chance right now. At the end of the parking lot Vegeta smirked laughing at the boy as he walked a few blocks to his dark blue convertible, unlike Goku he had thought ahead this year, deciding to park else where, where his car wouldn't be violated.

The black explorer finally pulled out of the parking heading down the road.

"Man he was even more piss than last year." Laugh Rex.

"It's too bad we couldn't find Vegeta's car, man I what I would give to see his reaction." Said Drake.

"Oh, you will, Vegeta's might have outsmarted us tonight but, he will soon find out that he should have just let us had our fun now rather than later. For now let go and enjoy ourselves, we have some parties that just begging for us to trash them, next time they will remember to invite us." Laughed Kristy.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Well that's it for this Chapter, anyway I've finally decided to write a bio, so check it out if you have time, I have some things there concerning my fics. As always please review.


	4. The truth, Friendships Beginning

Hi all, hope everyone ready for summer. I can just picture the trips and rest already (and writing chapters. Sorry about the long wait but as my semester ends I find my professors giving more work than necessary. **Bold stand for thoughts. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonballz.

BBBBBBB

BRIEF'S HOUSE SATURDAY EVENING.

Bulma sat in her father lab trying to finish her next greatest invention. If things continued as planned she would be able to show it to her father sometime tomorrow.

"Oh hear you are, I should have known to come down here first." Stated her mom entering the lab.

"Is something wrong mom?" ask Bulma.

"Well…..some people from school are here and they've been waiting on your for the past half hour." Started Mrs. Briefs.

**Oh my god I totally forgot about that, way go Bulma, that TWICE you've been late.**

Bulma jump from her seat putting up her work as fast as she could as she headed to meet the others.

"Why didn't you come get me when they first arrive?"

"You mean you didn't hear me through the intercom?" ask Mrs. Briefs causing Bulma to groan once again.

**That's it, from now on I keep the intercom on no matter how much it frustrate me.** Thought Bumla.

"Mom can you please tell them I'll be up right away."

"Of course dear."

Putting the last of her invention away she head to her room to change quickly finally heading to the study wincing as she heard shouts coming from the room.

**Thank god my father had that meeting today, no thought this wouldn't be a good first impression. It times like this I'm glad my mom so cheerful, at least she won't make anything of this situation.**

Making her way into the room she found Krillen, who she noticed was now sporting bandages that she knew he didn't have yesterday, sitting to the side eating some snacks most likely put out by her mother, Chichi and Juu was glaring at each other but thankfully wasn't arguing however Vegeta and Goku was displaying just how dirty their vocabulary was calling each other every insulting name there was.

"VEGETA, GOKU, STOP THIS!" yelled Bulma.

The two teens in question stop their arguing to stare at Bulam.

"Come on guys, we're suppose to be a group, how do you expect us to pass if all you're going to do is be at each other throats?" ask Bulma.

"Like I care, besides we wouldn't be arguing if he hadn't opened his big mouth." Said Vegeta.

"That's a lie and you know it Vegeta." Warned Kakarott.

"You two are pathetic, arguing because of the decision the coach made." Glared Juu.

"Call me pathetic again bitch and I'll give you a show you won't forget." Smirked Vegeta.

"You could try!" snarled Juu but thankfully she didn't fall for Vegeta bait.

"Listen Vegeta, you made a deal-

"I may have agreed to help you but I refuse to work with this idiot, he can't be **trusted**." Growled Vegeta.

"As if you can." Said Goku.

Having said that the two charged one another wrestling to the ground as Juu and Krillen tried to pull them apart while Chichi was frozen in place.

**I need to break this up now before my mom comes back! Even she won't accept this!** Thought Bulma frantically.

Looking around the room, Bulma spotted the pitcher containing juice and wasting no time she quickly approach the group. Seeing what she was planning Krillen and Juu got back as Bulma poured the contents on the two stopping their fight. The two look up at her shock covering their faces for both of them knew that she did not just pour juice on them, and stayed that way for a few minutes until the shock wore off and anger replace it.

"Now that you two have cooled down how about we get to work?"

"Not before I teach you some respect." Spat Vegeta stalking towards her.

"If you thought you were going to get away with that, you were wrong." Said Vegeta, however Goku stopped him from attacking her and the two faced off once again.

"I must say this is a new one _Kakarott,_ trying to play hero are we?" Laughed Vegeta.

"Shut it Vegeta." Said Goku glaring at him.

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU, CAN'T YOU TWO STOP YOUR LITTLE FEUD FOR A SECOND!" ask Bulma

"No, I'll never stop not after what he _did_ to me!" said Vegeta pointing at Goku.

"For the last time I had nothing to do with _that_ unlike you." Started Kakarott.

There was only one thing Bulma could think that the two of them was arguing about though from the confusion on the others faces it was clear that they was lost as to what was going on. Bulma now found herself in an unwanted position, here was the perfect opportunity to tell them the truth however, if she did, chances are she would have to face the wraith of Kristy if the girl found out about this and she wondered if the others in the room would go back saying what they heard, she doubted if Juu would but she wasn't to sure about the other two, however she made up her mind seeing the two teens glare murderously at each other. Both boys eye's screamed hatred and the desire to destroy the other.

**If I don't stop this now, one day they this will truly end tragic.**

"Vegeta, Goku had nothing to do with giving _her _those photos." Started Bulma startling the two teens.

"I don't know what your talking about. Shut up!" glared Vegeta. However there was no anger in his voice, only shock.

"Think about it Veget-" continued Bulma

"I SAID STOP IT!" yelled Vegeta.

"YOU, you told her this didn't you. Even now you still can't keep that mouth of your shut." Said Vegeta wanting to accuse Goku once again getting in his face preparing for another attack.

"Vegeta, Goku told me nothing, I figured this out on my own." Said Bulma.

Anyone watching the teen could tell that he was arguing with his self on whether or not to believe her, but looking at her told him that she wasn't lying, and if that was so then he had clearly miss something.

"No you're lying, there's no other way." Said Vegeta, though it was hard to tell whether if he was talking to her or more to his self.

"NO, Vegeta, I'm not."

"Then prove it, how can you be so sure that it wasn't Goku?"

"How can you be so sure it was?" countered Bulma.

Vegeta went to reply but stop realizing for the first time that he didn't have anything to prove that Goku didn't except for word of mouth, and that came from the one person that rivaled his hatred for Kakarott.

"You can't can you? You have no proof. However there is a way for you to find out the truth, ask your guardian. I doubted if you ever gave Goku a key to your house, nor would he ever go there unless he knew for certain that you were there. I don't know what you believe Vegeta but whatever it is it's wrong." Stated Bulma evenly letting her words sink into Vegeta mind.

Feeling as if the room was suddenly trying to crush him Vegeta ran out the room and out of the house.

However Bulma ignored him, focusing her attention on Goku who jumped at her look scared to do or say anything less she bring out his secrets as she had done with Vegeta; taking a step back until his back was against the wall watching as she walk in front of him looking him in the eye.

"Vegeta had nothing to do with happened to you." Said Bulma quietly.

"But-

"You know it's the truth, Vegeta fight his battles with his fists, not like some sneaky backstabber." Continued Bulma.

Goku didn't say anything for the longest time before finally announcing that he was leaving, wanting to get away from the blue haired teen.

"…………………………………………………….What the hell was that all about." Ask Juu regaining her senses.

From the look the other three teens were giving her, Bulma decided it was best to explain what just happen. If this group was to get anywhere they would have to have an understanding of one another, and she knew Vegeta and Goku wouldn't say anything about what they were talking about.

**So much for getting started on our project today.**

"Take a seat this is going to be awhile, but if I'm telling you guys are going to help me clean this up." Said Bulma sitting down watching them nod in agreement as they sat down and listen to Bulma tell them what happened between Vegeta and Goku their eighth grade year.

BBBBBBB

"And all this time I thought they just started hating one another." Said Juu.

"I'm glad it wasn't. Did you see the looks on their faces, if I haven't told them today, I'd hate to think what would have happened between them in the near future. " Said Bulma weakly.

"It seems Kristy is the thorn in everyone side." Mumble Krillen as his fists tighten.

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Chichi uneasy looking at Bulma.

**She doesn't know about me do she?**

"Come on, it doesn't take a genus to know that you two didn't behave the way you did until after you did something to Kristy. We all know that Chichi took her fame and Juu kicked her ass." Said Krillen.

"Don't forget about your little talent show performance." Countered Juu.

"How can I forget." Growled Krillen pointing to the six dots on his head.

"You mean Kristy did that." Ask Chichi.

"Not her exactly but some of her friends who was sure to let me know she was responsible. Anyway I'm wasn't the one in the news." Said Krillen.

**And here I thought what she did to me was unbelievable. ** Thought Chichi.

"Seems Kristy has it out for all of us." Said Juu glaring out the window.

"Except for you Bulma, I don't' see her messing with you." said Krillen.

"You're wrong there Krillen, and you would if you wasn't so busy pulling pranks; do you know Yamcha?" ask Bulma.

"Yeah I know him, always trying to brag about something, he's always telling this one story about his ex-girlfriend that he claimed he loved so much, only that she was a two timing crazy bitch who was doing other men on the side. Turns out that how he got his scar. I still can't believe so many chicks fall for that lame story. How do you know him?" ask Krillen not knowing the connection.

"………………I'm the crazy two timing bitch." Said Bulma holding back tears now knowing what Yamcha thought of her. Hearing this from Krillen also made her realize that he had probably told others this story as well.

**Damn you Kristy.**

Meanwhile Krillen was trying to come up with a somewhat suitable excuse.

"…Sorry…if I had known-"

"That's okay how could you have known…………….If you guys will excuse me I would like to postpone our meeting today…………….and don't worry about helping me clean this, I get it done." Said Bulma stopping Krillen apology and wanting to be along.

The others nodded it and headed out the house. Once she was sure that they were out of earshot she broke down and cried.

"Nice going baldy." Said Juu while they stood outside.

"How was I supposed to know she was who Yamcha was talking about? It wasn't like he gave me a name to go by. Hell I thought it was all made it up, remember I was kicked out of our Junior High Dance and it's not like people at school tell me anything."

"Next time just keep your mouth shut…..or just reply with 'yes' or 'no'." Snapped Chichi.

"For once she's right." Finished Juu as the two of them rounded on Krillen.

"Next time I'll just ignore the question." Said Krillen backing up.

While he considered his self to be a decent fighter, he was not about to try them together. Apologizing once again he quickly left the area while Juu laugh at him.

**Baka. **Thought Juu turning her attention on Chichi who was now on the phone.

"THRITY MINUTES! Fine but don't be a second later." Grumbled Chichi as she hung up her phone.

"Problem?" ask Juu.

"……My driver stuck in traffic…its going to be a while before he gets here." said Chichi finally not knowing whether or not if it was wise to tell her.

"I thought you had your own car?" ask Juu

"I do, but my dad didn't want me to take it, I should have taken it anyway and took whatever punishment he would have given me." Answered Chichi.

"…..Come on I'll give you a ride." Said Juu.

Thinking it over, she got in Juu's car it was too cold to wait thirty minutes for a damn ride. It was silent ride for the most part between the two except when Chichi was giving her directions.

"So, what exactly did Kristy do to you?" ask Juu.

"Why would you want to know?" ask Chichi

"Because it's only fair, you know about me. Everyone at school saw those damn newspapers they made. " Growled Juu as she gripped the steering wheel harder.

"….Okay." Said Chichi sighing not wanting to piss the blonde off any more than she already was, as well as buckling her seat belt seeing that the girl was now traveling way over the speed limit.

"Not soon after I started school Kristy started coming around wanting to hang out with me. At the time she and her friends seemed nice enough so I never thought she despise me as she did. Kristy had invited me to a party at her house, and for the first couple of hours, things went along as a normal party should. But then out of no where Kristy came and knocked me to the floor. Instantly everyone there jumped me beating and tearing my shirt apart all the while saying how much they hated me, how they were never my friends and that they were only using me to get what they wanted. Finally they stop and dragged me out to my car, and left me there laughing as they walked back in side, no one came to help me. With the remaining strength I had I got in the car and drove home careful not to be seen by anyone, grateful that they didn't bruise my face too much." Finished Chichi not wanting to say anymore.

Of course it didn't end there, Chichi cried thinking about for the next few months and walked around scared something like that would happen again month, too embarrass to tell anyone what had happened, and ashamed for being too weak to stop it from happening. There were many times she wanted to tell her father but stop because she knew his only response would be that he warn her something like this would happen, but she also knew she didn't want something like this to happen to her again. So she begin training making sure that next time she would be able to defend herself, and making sure no one would ever used her again.

"Sounds like something the bitch would do." Said Juu.

"Do you think Bulma will be alright?" ask Chichi.

"Hard to tell, but from what I've seen of her she'll pull through. Why are you worrying?" Said Juu narrowing her eyes. Neither her or Chichi were known for their kindness and she couln't help but wonder why.

"…….She's the first person at this school that actually talked to me as if I really existed. And I have to admit I respect her attitude." Said Chichi.

"I know she surprised me herself with that speech she told me last week to get me to join. You know aside from royalty and all, you alright, but I still say you're a bitch.

"And you shall always be the cold-hearted ice queen from hell." Said Chichi evenly.

"As long as we understand each other." Said Juu.

Their conversation ended after that and thirty minutes later they pulled up to Chichi house.

"Thanks for the ride."

".."

"Hey, I'm planning on heading over to Bulma's house something tomorrow, interested?"

"Why not, it's not like I have anything plan." Answered Juu.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah sure." Said Juu pulling off.

BBBBBBBBBBBBB

Bulma sat in her room staring out of the window. She didn't feel like doing any thing after hearing Krillen story, she had barely managed to finish cleaning up the mess before her father arrived. After which she had turn in for the evening and moped most of the next day. She was grateful that her parents had caught her mood and left her alone. At least that what she had thought until she heard knocking at the door.

"Yes mom." Sighed Bulma.

"I'm sorry to disturb you…but you have visitors." Said Mrs. Briefs with uncertainly.

**Someone here's to see me. ** Thought Bulma surprise.

"Tell them I'll be down in a minute." Said Bulma coming to her senses.

A few minutes later she came face to face with Chichi and Juu.

"Hi."

"Hi." Answered Bulma.

"Listen I was wondering if you wanted to hang out….that is if you aren't doing anything?" said Chichi. Though Juu didn't say anything, her eyes voiced the same question as Chichi.

First Bulma frowned wondering if this was some kind of joke but remembering that Chichi and Juu was in the same boat as her she quickly squash that thought and with a smile agreed. Deciding the they didn't want to be bothered, they decided not to go out in public where they would most likely run into some of their peers so they opted to stay at Bulma's place watching movies and talking about anything that came to mind and Bulma could only wonder why the three of them had never decided to hang out before.

**Because before you would have never dreamed of asking the two toughest girls in school to hangout with you.** Thought Bulma.

"Damn, we should have come over earlier." Said Chichi looking at the time.

"Maybe next time you can, thanks for coming over I needed something to get my mind off…things."

"It was no problem, I can't remember the last time I enjoyed my self." Said Chichi

"I have to admit this was interesting." Stated Juu

"I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow?" Chichi

"See ya." Said Bulma smiling at the two.

Juu merely waved at the two girls before she pulled off followed by Chichi.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Vegeta finally made it home late Sunday evening having been gone since he'd left to go to that blasted group meeting at Bulma house where his world was flipped upside down. Vegeta didn't know what to believe, for all he knew the girl could have very well been lying to him, let somehow he knew she wasn't. So after leaving he had droved all around town trying to think about what she said. If she was speaking the truth then both he and Kakarott had no reason for arguing and all the blood that had been spilled between them over the last three years was for nothing.

**No, I have to stop thinking like that.** Thought Vegeta.

But he couldn't. Every time he tried her words would come echoing his head a once more. He had thought training would help but he was so out of it he ended up injuring his training partner and would have to find a new one to prepare for the matches coming up. Finally he couldn't take it any more and headed home. He found Nappa passed out on the couch in their living room apparently drunk, something that happened a lot. Growling Vegeta left to fetch a cold bucket of water coming back and dumping the content on his guardian. Nappa jumped up stuttering.

"V-V-Vegeta? What t-the hell w-as that f-for?"

"Good to see you awake and somber, now sit up idiot, it's time for us to have a little talk." Said Vegeta taking a seat.

BBBBBBBB

MONDAY

ORANGE STAR HIGH SCHOOL (D-ROOM)

Bulma looked at her watch for the umpteen time that evening ready for this day to be over.

**This has got to be the weirdest day of my life.** Thought Bulma.

It all started this morning when she arrived to school, instead of heading to class right away she had opted to try Goku's idea and waited till the last possible minutes to head to class. Something she would now be doing till school was out. As she was taking her seat she received whispered hellos from both Juu and Chichi and after somewhat recovered from the fact that they had both greeted her as she sat down greeted them back, something that's never happen before especially from the looks some of students around her were giving her. And if that wasn't surprise she was even more surprise to see Chichi come and sit with her outside doing lunch. The two talked a bit before they were joined by Juu, and the stares they were receiving from the others students were very unnerving. However Bulma refuse to let it get to her this time and the same could be said for Chichi and Bulma knew Juu could care less anyway.

The biggest surprise came from Vegeta and Goku, the two had not fought the entire day or made any threaten remarks to one another, they just simply avoided each other and stayed as far from each other as possible. Like Krillen had stated, their group had become the freak show as the rest of the class spent most of seven period watching them more than doing their own work. The only one who seemed unfazed by all of this was Krillen who pranks was still just as dirty and disgusting as always for whoever was his victim. But even with this new change something never changed hence the reason all six could still be found at detention after school, even though Vegeta and Goku had not fought each other, that didn't mean the rest of the class was leaving them in peace.

The bell ranged signaling the end for detention as the group slowly departed from the class. For once Goku and Vegeta didn't rush out with practice cancel for the day. Still

they were at least a hall ahead of the girls who was walking much slower chatting to one another. Krillen had been behind them but left when some jocks rushed him. Making it to the gate they each went their separated ways. Bulma was just about to enter her car when she and everyone else in the parking lot heard an angry yell coming from the far end.

"FUCK!" shouted Vegeta once more as he took in the appearance of his car. All tires had been flatten and eggs covered the top of the car only it had now dried meaning it had been earlier in the day for this to happen. Sure he could have went and gotten the principal and showed him this but there was little he could do and Vegeta knew no one would come to his defense. Seeing the note under the windshield, he angrily pulled it from it place.

_Dear Vegeta,_

_Since you decided not to let us partake in our usually enjoyment Friday night with Goku we decided to enjoy ourselves today instead. (n.n)_

**So much for having alarms, piece of shit didn't even work! ** Thought Vegeta as he threw the paper to the ground saying a few more curses under his breath as he looked around the parking lot until he saw blue hair.

"YOUUUUU!" shouted Vegeta heading over to Bulma.

The genus wanted to open her door and leave but found herself rooted to the spot.

**This is HER fault, everything that's been happening started when she confronted me. **Thought Vegeta as he made his way over to Bulma.

"Why is it that you always seem to be around when fate decides to fuck with me?" growled Vegeta.

"I-I have no i-idea." Stuttered Bulma.

"Figures when it comes to yourself you know nothing. Well today that's going to changed. This time I'm going to fuck with fate." smirked Vegeta.

"How s-so?" ask Bulma.

"Obviously whoever fucked up my car expected me to stand around like an idiot, but you wouldn't want that _right_?"

"No."

"Good then you're giving me a ride. _And you don't have a choice if you know what's good for you_." Said Vegeta.

Bulma slowly nodded her head, she wanted to curse to scream her head off but she didn't. Vegeta was looking for itching for something to provoke him so he could take his anger out and she would be damn if it was her.

"Where are we going?" ask Bulma.

"You dropping me off at the gym so I can blow off some steam." Said Vegeta heading over to the passenger seat jumping in the car.

A few seconds later the two shot off flying out of the parking lot and heading down town.

"Did you see that, Bulma just ruined our fun." Complained Cindy watching as they sped by.

"What I don't get is why she would give _him _a ride?" question Drake jealous.

"You know she was talking to him last Friday." Said Paris.

"You think they got something going on?" ask Rex.

"Don't be silly, if they did, I would know about it." Answered Paris.

"What do you think Kristy." Ask Max

"I since Bulma is in for a big surprise." Growled Kristy narrowly her eyes at the last spot the car was last seen.

BBBBBBBBBBB

Bulma kept glancing at the boy next to her, he had just got off the phone from talking to an auto shop that would be picking up his car and should have it fixed in about two hours. But that wasn't plaguing her mind, what was plaguing it was the conversation they had had on Saturday.

"Vegeta?" ask Bulma

"What?" sighed Vegeta rubbing his temples feeling a headache coming on.

"Did you find out the _truth_?" Ask Bulma bracing herself for whatever onslaught that would come. However his silence was unexpected. Looking at him she found him staring out the window as they pass street after street.

"Vegeta?"

"It was all a lie, these pass few years have been nothing but a lie." Said Vegeta finally.

Suddenly he lashed out at the dash board causing Bulma to jump and stare wide eyed at the dent his fist left. She didn't know what frighten her more, the fact that he was that strong or the fact that there wasn't any pain flashing across his face.

**What the hell is he on, steroids?**

"Someone has played me for a fool. I don't supposed you would happened to know who would you….no you probably don't otherwise you would have already told me so I could beat the shit out of them." Growled Vegeta raising his fist. Unknowingly Bulma got as far from him as she could and decided to keep her mouth shut about who was behind it. No need for Vegeta to go threatening Kristy and giving her up especially if he couldn't get pass Max, she did not want to face Kristy. Though after just seeing what she saw, she wonder if Max could stand up to Vegeta. Still Vegeta had left something unsaid, and it needed to be brought to light.

"You know Vegeta,……………you can't just blame them,…………..and neither can Goku, if the two of you had trusted each other more,………………..then you would have figure this out sooner." Said Bulma carefully.

"Don't you think I know that!" said Vegeta glaring at her.

"Of course! But you didn't mention that." Answered Bulma quickly.

"There was no need. What done is done." Finished Vegeta ending anymore question or statements on that subject.

"So what do you have to go to the gym for?" ask Bulma.

"To find a new training partner, a lot of good it's going to do me though, they can barely keep up with me on my worst days."

"Oh."

"What a fucking waste of my time." Said Vegeta.

"You know, I hear that Goku doesn't have a training partner. Word is he train by his self. " Said Bulma finally.

"……….What _are_ you trying to do?" ask Vegete narrowing his eyes at the girl.

"Nothing! Just stating the facts, I mean the two of you seem to be pretty tough I just figured that you might-

"Save it, don't think I'm not on to you, too much has happen for us to just try to forget the things we said and did so just drop it. It's not going to happen." Said Vegeta.

"Still you can't blame me for trying, can you?" said Bulma.

"I suppose not." Said Vegeta watching her frown.

"So where does our group stand?" ask Bulma.

"Well for what it matters it's better than it was Saturday." Said Vegeta.

**Well it's a start. Not a good one but a start none the least. ** Thought Bulma.

Arriving to the gym, Bulma dropped him off before heading home.

BBBBBBBBBBBBB

Well that it for this chapter, hope I didn't lose anyone. It's seems that I will be out of town for the next month visiting relatives but I still plan to update, it just might take a while. Hopefully this will give me enough time finish re-writing the first few chapters to the sequel to 'A New Adventure'. Enjoy your summer.


	5. Pranks

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonballz.

Bold stand for thought 

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

WEST CITY HIGH: Thursday Evening. 

The group was in construction once more only this time, half of the group was missing. But again that wasn't uncommon and normally the others wouldn't even care. However the materials for their project had come in that day and none of the boys knew if it was correct. Put that with the fact that this was only day the teacher would make changes any group might need without docking points did cause some problems

"Damn it, where the hell are they? "Vegeta fumed looking at the others at the table. Neither though was paying him any attention. Goku appeared to be asleep while Krillen appeared to be engrossed in his notebook not wanting Vegeta to direct his anger towards him.

"I'm surrounded by idiots. Those girls have better get here soon, I'm not going to fail this class because of their incompetence." Vegeta sneered.

"You could just check your self to see if everything is there." Goku stated lazily.

"Oh yes brilliant idea! Way to go Kakarott, why didn't I think of that. Maybe cause I DON'T HAVE THE LIST BAKA!" Vegeta ranted.

If Goku had appeared asleep before, he wasn't now, the two of them glared hard at one another as Krillen prepared to move the moment they went for each other throats. The class had gotten quiet and everyone waited for the on coming storm. But instead of a fists flying, all the class got was a couple of grumbling insults as the two turned their backs to each other.

"Do we have a problem back here?" Mr. Yang ask eyeing the three of them sternly as he approach their table.

"No sir." Krillen said quickly. Mr. Yang looked at the other two waiting for their response.

"no." Both answered quietly.

"Might I suggest you get to work, remember I have no problems failing you if your project is not finished on time and your group is the only one I haven't cleared off the list today." Mr. Yang stated.

"We know, but it's like this, our group leader is missing and none of us here knows if this is correct." Krillen replied.

"That's not my problem, maybe next time you will remember to make a copy for some one else to have."

"We did you jackass." Vegeta mumbled.

"What was that!"

"Nothing." Vegeta answered smirking at the teacher.

"Keep it up Vegeta and you be spending another day in detention." Mr. Yang warned before he left.

Vegeta and Goku kept their backs to each other while Krillen watch astonished.

"They did it again."

"What the hell are you mumbling about." Vegeta questioned.

**I said that out loud.**

"Um, nothing." Krillen answered nervously.

"I ask you a question." Vegeta threaten.

"I'm just wondering what's up with the two of you." Krillen answered quickly.

"Such as." Vegeta inquired losing is patience once more. Krillen gulp noticing he as also gotten Goku's attention as well.

"Well just now you two where ready to bite each other heads off and you just suddenly back down. You've never did that. Come to think of it you two haven't fought all week." Krillen stated.

"So you were waiting to enjoy our onslaught were you." Vegeta narrowing his eyes.

"Maybe we should bite your head off." Goku suggested coldly.

The chance though never came as laughter flooded their ears directing their attention to the front of the class where Juu and Chichi had just entered. Boy did the two of them ever looked pissed. Their clothes had faded spots all over them. Giving the teacher a note they ignored the others as they made it to their table in the back and took their seats but not before Juu slammed Krillen head onto the table hard. Vegeta immediately started laughing.

"What going on back there!"

"Nothing Mr. Yang." Juu answered daring Krillen to say otherwise.

"You are trying my patience, get to work!"

"What was that for." Krillen complained rubbing his head.

"Like you don't know." Chichi hissed.

"What happen to you two?" Vegeta laugh not concern at the girl murderous expressions directed his way.

"Someone hit us with balloons filled with Clorox right after lunch. We had to go to the nurse office. Bulma still there because she swallowed some of it. " Juu whispered angrily.

Immediately all eyes turned to Krillen.

"What I didn't do it?" Krillen denied.

"Pleased this has you written all over it." Chichi replied.

"Still it wasn't me."

"Just wait till school is over, your ass is mine." Chichi promised.

"I'm telling you I didn't do it, I couldn't have. Come on guys when have I ever done anything to you guys." Krillen pleaded.

"Hey at least hear him out, if just to stop his whining." Goku prompted having had enough of Krillen pathetic display of claiming his innocence.

"Fine tell us just why it wasn't you.' Juu asked.

"Because I had lunch detention for hitting the teacher with a miss fired spit ball yesterday. Don't you guys remember." Krillen announced.

Suddenly the group chorus with 'I was' as sleep, listening to music, downloading ring tones, and watching sports highlights hit Krillen ears indicating that no one knew.

"So it wasn't you?" Chichi ask.

"I swear it wasn't me."

"………**_If_** I find out your lying-" Chichi threaten.

"I understand." Krillen gulped.

"You're pathetic." Vegeta sneered.

"I would just like to remind you that class end in twenty minutes and** any group not check off today can forget about me making any changes they may need later on.**" Mr. Yang stated though he was only looking at one group in particular.

"Could one of you check this shit to make sure it right so we can get that nut job off ours back." Vegeta replied.

Huffing, Chichi pulled out their list and begin checking off their items.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

NURSE OFFICE'S

Bulma sat outside the nurse office holding her head listening as her father argued to the principal inside. She glared as a few students walked by laughing at her.

**Come on dad, just let this go please, I just want to go home.**

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Dr. Briefs shouted.

"Mr. Briefs calm down."

"NO I WILL NOT, NOT WHEN MY DAUGHTER COULD HAVE BEEN SERIOUSLY INJURED! WHY HAVEN'T YOU FOUND THE ONES RESPONSIBLE?

**Because I have been in here listening to you for the last hour.** "I assure you we will find the ones responsible for this and they will be punish."

"BY WHO YOU? From what I've seen you don't look like you have any control over these hooligans. It shouldn't be that hard to find out who did it." Dr. Briefs ranted.

"It shouldn't and it won't, however please keep in mind that **your daughter** isn't exactly what I would call a model student." The Principal announced coldly. He had not like Dr. Briefs last statement.

"…….She may not be a model student but I don't see her going around doing things like this." Dr. Briefs snarled.

"Still her record could be much better. Already she has been in six fights in just the first two weeks of school."

"From what I hear it her peers that are starting the fights not her and I wont tell my daughter not to defend herself."

"I understand but you need to realize this isn't going to look good for her when she begins applying for colleges."

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

"This is just a suggestion……but have you ever thought about putting her in a private school."

Son of a – 

"No I have not and I won't. My daughter isn't the problem here, and how dare you suggest that I move my daughter away. You'll be careful to watch what you say to me. You just better make sure this doesn't happen again!" yelled Dr. Briefs as he slammed the door.

Grumbling to his self the Principal headed towards the intercom.

"Principal Office I may I help you."

"Mrs. Zan, call Krillen Monk to my office right now!" The principal ordered before leaving the room.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Dad I'm fine." Bulma stated.

"Your eyes are still red, I'm not letting you drive home like that."

"And what about my car."

"It can just stay here until we come back it get it later."

**And have it ending up like Goku's and Vegeta, I don't think so.**

"Dad I'll meet you at your car."

"Where are you going?" Dr. Briefs ask.

"To class right quick, I'm going to ask a friend of mine to bring my car home."

"What friend, you never talk to anyone at school." Dr. Briefs ask suspiciously.

"Of course I do don't you remember they came by this past weekend."

"That was your study group." Dr Briefs answered narrowing his eye.

"Just let me go please, I'll won't be long."

"….Just this once." Dr. Briefs relented heading to his car.

Bulma quickly made her way to class finding Chichi in front with the teacher checking off their list who waved her off having already being informed of what had happen. Ignoring the laughter she made her way to the back with Chichi following her.

"Bulma I just want you to know that I had nothing to do with what happen today." Krillen started.

"I know."

"You do?" Krillen ask.

"Yeah you had lunch detention."

"Yes!" Krillen shouted though he quieted down seeing the stares he was getting.

"Well at least now we know who did this." Juu replied glaring at Kristy.

"What you're trying to tell me that bitch was behind it." Vegeta question. A gasp was heard though Bulma and the others couldn't tell where it came from.

"Vegeta watch what you say." Chichi warned.

"Listen can one of you take my car home for me, my dad won't let me drive it home and I don't wont it to stay here." Bulma ask quickly stopping Vegeta from retorting.

"What's the matter afraid of what might happen?" Vegeta challenge knowing exactly what Bulma had done.

"No I know what will happen, I've seen your car." Bulma answered before stopping herself.

"Fuck you." Vegeta snarled.

"Congratulation Vegeta, you just got detention." Mr. Yang announced.

"For your sake girl you better prayed that car is gone before I leave today." Vegeta threatened before heading to an unoccupied table.

**Well he's defiantly not going to help me now.**

Looking at the other all shook their heads indicating that they wouldn't be able to help her. All except Krillen.

"Just promise me you won't use my car in any pranks, I don't won't someone coming after me for something you did." Bulma pleaded sighing.

"I promised, looks like I won't be running home today after all." Krillen announced.

"Mr. Yang please send Mr. Monk to the principal office! "Mrs. Zan said over the intercom. 

"Why do I get the feeling that this have to do with you three." Krillen mumbled packing his books.

"Just be glad you had that lunch detention, from the way he and my father were arguing, he probably planning on suspending you.

"Ha Ha." Krillen mock before leaving.

"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow." Said Bulma leaving class.

"Hey Bulma, I love the new look." Cindy shouted as the class burst out laughing.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

FRIDAY (GAME NIGHT)

Unlike the week before the Dragons easily defeated the Ravens without the coach having to switch some of his players around. The game had been away but a group of reporter was there any way waiting to question the two stars. At the moment the coach was standing with his two star players as they were being ask a few questions sighing as Vegeta bragged about their victory and his skills while Goku just answered monotone as if he didn't care. While he was amazed and proud of their skills, he believe that both their attitude could use a huge improvement. He came out of his thought though wincing as one of the reporters brought up Goku's brother Radditz wondering if he was planning on following his brother to West City University. The coach and Vegeta watched as Goku face harden as he frown glaring at the man with a cold look as he got up and headed towards the team lockers not bothering to answer any more questions for the day.

The reporter watch dumbfounded wondering what he had said wrong. While he didn't know it, it was known throughout the team that Goku hated Radditz with a passion. Arriving to back at school the team all made their way to their rides and left except for Goku who had been called into the coach office.

"Alright here he come get ready." Max whispered.

"Hey Max are you sure about this, I mean why not get some one else to do this." Drake ask. He wasn't keen on the idea of the three of them taking on Vegeta. Whenever it came to Vegeta and Goku he preferred watching from afar. Word had gotten to Kristy about what Vegeta had said and she wanted to make sure he got what he deserved.

"Shut up and get ready!" Max demanded.

Drake and Rex nodded, as Rex put grip his bat tightly. It seemed he had come prepared for this.

A shout was all Vegeta heard before the three ascended on him.

Robbers! 

Reacting quickly to the situation Vegeta threw his bag at the big guy legs managing to trip him as he readied his self for the other two to attack. The one with the bat came next swing wildly. However Vegeta manage to stay out of it range before rushing in close lining the one with the bat before lunging at the last one tackling him to the ground. He did managed to get in two good punches before he was pull off him and thrown into the wall causing his to lose focus. Max and Drake wasted no time jumping him. Vegeta shielded his self from as much of the hits as possible knowing there was nothing else he could do in the situation.

"Who's the bitch now Vegeta?" Questioned the big one.

**That voice I know that voice.**

"What the matter, you weaklings to scared to face me one on one?" Vegeta strained receiving a few more hits for that one.

"Not really but this is more fun."

"Stand back let me take a good swing at him."

Vegeta quickly tried to scramble away but another kick from the big one stop any movement as the air left his lungs.

"Batter's up." Rex yelled as he brought his bat up in the air, then quickly brought the bat towards Vegeta.

"What the-" Rex started before he was knocked to the ground.

Drake turn watching as Max took a blow to the stomach by a newcomer who was now heading his way, Drake quickly took off thanking god when he saw the guy turn around. For a moment he didn't think he would get away. Both Rex and Max followed Drake example running away as well.

"You okay."

Looking up at the newcomer, Vegeta laugh.

"As if today couldn't get any worst, I ended up getting help by you." Vegeta stated pushing Goku away from him as he steadied his self.

"I don't need any help."

Goku shrugged but didn't try to help anymore, instead he retrieve Vegeta gear.

"Why were you walking anyway?" Goku questioned throwing Vegeta his bag.

"I was heading to my car, not that it any of your business." Vegeta mumble checking to make sure everything was there.

The two stood in awkward both deciding what to do next.

"……You want a ride?"

"I can get there on my own thank you." Vegeta answered.

"Then humor me." Goku replied.

Vegeta stood there for a moment pondering his options before complying and accepting Goku invitation. Getting in the two quietly made their way to Vegeta's car

"I didn't need your help." Vegeta said as he got out.

"I know, I just needed to blow off some steam." Goku replied.

"Humphed."

"You might want to get some ice for your hand." Goku suggested.

Having no response to that Vegeta shut the door before getting into his own car as they headed their separately ways.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Well that it for this chapter, sorry it took so long, been hung up with school and work. Stay tuned.


	6. Planning and Warnings

Yes, yes I know three month without a word or a single update. Sorry, if you haven't read my profile then the reason was because I've been ill and it hard as hell to write. For those waiting on Project Earth it will be updated as soon as my Beta writer gets the file back to me. **Bold for thoughts. **Warning racial slur.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonballz.

Chapter 6 Planning and Warnings

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The weekend came as it usually did and before anyone knew it Saturday had come and gone leaving everyone with one more day before hell began all over again.

It was one of the best restaurants in the city, good food cooked in a timely fashion, and rarely any of her peers came here unless it was with their family or something formal like prom or maybe their birthday. Still Juu would give anything to be anywhere but here watching her father stare disapprovingly at her. Their relationship had gone downhill every since he had gotten that newspaper. She knew that in his eyes she had lost almost all the respect he held for her.

"You're not eating."

"I'm not hungry." Juu replied.

"Are your sick?" He ask more accusingly than concern.

"……No."

"In any case I guess I should set up an appointment to be sure."

"Trust me I'm fine."

"_Trust you,_ I've seen where that's lead." Dr. Gero laughed hauntingly.

"How many times do I have to tell you I had nothing to do with that."

"Yes, well people will say almost anything to prove their innocence, something I do believe you are use to _giving _away."

Juu stared cold and hard at him but let it slide, the man always had a way of turning her words against her. She suddenly wondered why he even continued to have these outings, it always ended the same with them arguing and mad with each other.

"Your school called again." Dr. Gero started as Juu rolled her eyes.

**Here we go.**

"I don't know what your problem is but I've had enough of it, what the matter with you?"

"Nothing wrong with me, it's them.-"

"It's always them isn't it, nothing is ever your fault." Dr Gero cut in.

"No, I'll take blame when I'm responsible but I will not stand by and let them run over me."

"Well unless you plan on paying the bill for every incident you cause them, I suggest you find another alternative to solving your problems because this is the last bill that I pay for. Hadn't you ever heard the saying 'Stick and Stone'?" Dr. Gero finished.

"Yes but I'm betting whoever made that saying never went to school." Juu muttered.

However that was the umpteenth time her father had said that and both knew that her fighting was the only thing he actually like about her.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Vegeta sat at the gym cursing as he watch two other guys there pull his suppose training partner off the mat being careful not to hit the wall with his swollen hand.

**Damn, well he's gone; I knew he was all talk.**

In truth he wasn't really there looking for a partner but rather a voice. He was still peeved about being caught off guard the other night, and was hell bent on finding the one responsible. He had spent most of the day listening to peers the voice might belong to as well as looking for anyone with some bruises under their right eye or right side of their face. Finally around evening he gave up his search planning on taking it up again at school.

So instead he started up his search for finding a sparring partner which he thought he had found. The guy had handled his self well with the weight training and jogging, but he was way below Vegeta fighting level, and to Vegeta that was unacceptable. Judging from the looks the other guys was giving him, he knew it was pointless to ask someone else at least today it was. Packing up his gear, he headed out the door.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

**That should just about do it.**

Krillen couldn't help but smile looking at the supplies he had for the coming week. In all honestly they weren't the grand pranks that he was used to doing but having almost gotten suspended, he decided that it was best he keep a low profile until the principal turned his attention elsewhere.

**It's going to be a long week.**

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

She hated Sundays worst of all. There was never anything to do but stay at home. Going out was out of the question unless it was formal where she knew her classmates couldn't attend. Still those formal dances were always boring especially with her having no one to talk too. Deciding that there was nothing on that she cared seeing Chichi cut off the television, got off the bed and headed outside. It was still kind of warm though the fall weather was starting to cool things down in the evenings. Still for Chichi it was still warm enough to go for a swim and get her mind off things.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

WEST CITY HIGHWAY

"Have a nice day Miss Briefs and watch the speed limit from now all."

**Kiss my ass!**

Bulma couldn't believe it, that cop had just given her a speeding ticket. Her of all people, didn't he know who she was.

**That probably while he gave me one. Bastard! I'll get in trouble for this one. It's the fourth time this month. Well it's his fault for making me attend that meeting. Like I was going to hang around listening to him after the meeting; it was too long in the first place. Hopefully mom will be there when dad receive his car insurance bill. I can always count on her to help bail me out.**

Being careful of the speed limit, Bulma continued on her way home.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Their yelling and fighting could be heard all the way down the street, though no one did anything about it. It was always like this when Goku's brother was home with him. It was a good thing Raditz would be leaving soon as college started up, now things would be a little quieter. Goku was thankful that no one ever reported them, with his record he would quickly be sent to some foster home while Raditz would get fined with assault. To him it was bad enough that he had to report to a counselor twice a week and he was very close to recommending more counseling most likely with an shriek. An hour later Goku could be seen limping from the house to his car heading out for the night though it was anyone guess as to where he was going.

**God I'll be glad when he'd leave though I'll be even happier if God were to put him out of my misery. If not then maybe I was better off dea-**

Goku snarled as he picked up speed heading down the road. He hated his self for still thinking about suicide. But it never fail, whenever he got this piss those dark thoughts always came back to him taunting him once more. He knew that killing his self was not the answer, he had promised his guardian on his death bed that he would live and find a purpose in life. Well he had yet to find that purpose but he was still living. Besides, Goku refused to fall in another hellhole. He had given in to his dark thoughts before and now lived with the consequences.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

MONDAY MORNING

Surprisingly nothing uneventful happen that morning before class. Bulma and Goku were nowhere to be found though with Goku that was most likely because they were having their first test that day. Vegeta was at the school gym where only players were allowed, and Krillen and the others was safety seated inside the classroom. Five minutes later and class started as usual.

For all present the test wasn't that hard for those who had put in some effort to prepare for the test, for the rest of them, well they were now wishing they had done some type of studying. Finally first period was over and Goku entered school as everyone got ready for second period.

"Open Damnnit!" Chichi yelled at her locker as her frustration grew.

"Chichi."

"What!"

"That's not your lock. Look at the color code; that lock belongs in Section D." Bulma commented.

Looking closely Chichi caught on as well and yelled while banging her locker.

"Fucking idiots, this is so childless."

"Come on we can share my book." Bulma suggested.

"Just as well, it not like I'll figured out who lock that is on my lockers any way."

"Maybe we can get Krillen to pick it doing break." Bulma.

"If we can find him; he's always on the move."

BREAK

"You two make sure no ones coming I could get in big trouble for this." Krillen warned.

"Why didn't you guys just to the principal." Krillen ask.

Hearing no answer, he turn to see them glaring at him

"Riiiiight, that would cause more problems." Krillen finished celebrating after he finally managed to pick the lock and open the locker. He tried to shut it fast but Chichi beat him pushing him out the way only to stand numbly at her locker looking at all the filth covering it. Without warning she slammed the locker and ran down the hall with Bulma following her while Krillen stood behind frowning. He finally slipped the lock in his pocket before heading down the hall.

Bulma caught up with Chichi who was sitting on the stairs outside staring blankly.

"You alright?" Bulma ask flinching when she caught herself.

**Idiot of course she not alright!**

"I hate this school." Chichi muttered.

"Come on, let go, class is going to start soon."

Chichi said nothing but let Bulma dragged her back to class.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Damn!" Paris fumed. How she wish the faculty would label the damn snack machine right for a change.

"What a shame, you didn't get what you wanted." Announce someone behind her.

Two hands quickly slammed on the snack machine sliding down stopping her from going anywhere, giving her only enough room to turn around to face whoever was behind her, which brought her face to face with Vegeta. While she may have been the taller of the two it was clearly establish as to who was being intimidated.

"Can I help you Vegeta?" Paris asked nervously, looking around for anyone to help her.

"I believe you can, I've notice that Drake have some bruises, you wouldn't by any chance know how he got them do you?"

"…..No I wouldn't, besides why should it concern you?" Paris asked hotly before remembering who it was she was talking to.

Slowly Vegeta inch his face closer to hers.

"That is none of your business. However I find it strange that you don't know, leeches like you seem to know everything that happen at this shit hole, so I have to wonder. Are you lying to me?"

Paris desperately look around for someone to help her but no one was in site, though her hope jumped at the sound of the bell ringing.

"V-V-Vegeta, we're going to be l-late."

"You haven't answered my question." Vegeta demanded.

He was so close to her that it was unnerving so much that she was frozen to the spot. Vegeta watch her closely noting how sweat was starting to appear on her forehead and how she constantly avoided eye contact and finally stuttered with her answered. He smirked; he had gotten his answer. Hearing someone come down the hall he quickly moved away from her heading in the opposite direction.

"You best hurry; leeches tend to baked when they say in the sun to long." Vegeta said turning to smirked at her before leaving.

His smirked widen as he heard her scream before heading to class. He now knew who it was, Drake bruises were a dead give away. Now the only question left was how was he going to get them back?

After Vegeta encounter, Paris kept to herself for most of fourth period and it wasn't until the end of class that Kristy decided she had enough and questioned her wanting to know what was going on.

"Are you sure?" Rex ask wanting to make sure he heard right.

"Do I look like I would make this up?" Paris fumed having just told Kristy and the other her story.

"You told him it was us didn't you." Drake accused.

"What! Of course I didn't."

"Please that the only way you could be standing here, you told him it was us, what were you thinking."

"Quiet! Drake quit being a pussy." Kristy demanded causing Max and Cindy to laugh.

"But this is serious, you know how Vegeta is. He's not going to take this quietly."

"Are you saying I'm not capable of handling Vegeta." Kristy threatened.

"No no of course not, I'm just stating that Vegeta a loose canon." Drank answered quickly.

"What do you think Max."

"Don't worry about Vegeta, if he tries anything I'll make him pay." Max advised.

"Well that's good enough for me." Cindy answered.

"Trust me Drake you have nothing to worry about." Kristy assured though her statement was more of a demand than comfort.

LUNCH

By lunch time it had started to rain forcing all the students inside for a change. Because of the school sized they Operated on a A/B lunch schedule meaning that students in all grades where split in half doing lunch because the school had grown too large to feed everyone in one lunch. Bulma and the others though all ate lunch on the B schedule.

As much as he liked food he hated having to each in this place. He hated his peers. That thought caused him to snort as it reminded him of someone he knew. He hated hearing them snicker around him. It always made him assume that they were somehow picking at him. It was annoying, especially on days like this however, he hated his self more for thinking about what others were saying around him, he should not be that self conscious. He was still sore from his bout with his brother and had one hell of a migraine. This day could not end faster for him.

**And I still have practice after school.**

As much as the team needed him, the coach would bench him for any unexcused absences and being bench meant not be recognized by a scout. Football was one of a few good things that Goku had going for him and he was going to use it to get as far away as possible.

"You must be Goku."

He looked up to see one of his peers standing beside him. Sighing Goku glance around until he finally spotted a group of other students looking in his direction. Looking back at the boy, Goku guest that they were about the same age judging from looks, he doubted if the guy was a freshman.

"Look you may be some hot shot football star but I don't appreciate you going around saying that we got something going on." The student argued. He obviously didn't know much about Goku to be this bold.

"Fuck off." Goku warned then turned his gaze fully on the young freshmen. Another thing he hated about the city, to many fucking transfers. Anyone who grew up in the surrounding area would have never tried this.

"Or what, you're going to jump me? That's probably what you thinking about anyway, aren't you **_FAG!_**"

Before the boy knew what had happen Goku had jump up and was strangling him. Immediately the boy friends came to his aid, one of them trying to pull Goku back receiving an elbow to his face in the process. Two of the other managed to grab Goku arms and after struggling for a few minutes finally got him to let go watching as their friend struggle to catch his breath. Goku wasn't finish though and managed to stump the boy a couple of times before he was pulled back completely away from the boy where he shook off the others daring them to try him as well.

Even if he was gay what right did these guys have harassing him?

However the boys where trying to calm Goku down. It was clear none of them wanted to take a go at him.

"You should tell him that next time he should go by what he hear not what someone tell him." Goku stated once he was sure that they wouldn't try anything. Calming down, Goku backed off and headed to lean on the wall.

It was pointless to go anywhere he knew they would just call him to the office anyway. Seeing security coming he silently made his way to them as they lead him away.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

CONSTRUCTION

Surprisingly Goku wasn't sent to alternative school for that incident doing lunch and the group was currently listening as Bulma explained some of the things they need to do first which didn't sound easy at all.

"So tell me again why does it have to be medieval?"

"We're not explaining that again, you need to pay attention." Chichi suggested.

"So is anyone here good with measuring and cutting wood?" Chichi continued.

"……………………..Kakarott is." Vegeta finally answered.

Goku didn't know what to be mad about: the fact that Vegeta had ratted on him or the others disbelieving looks. Goku couldn't blame them though, with his attire many would consider him some gothic punk and his attitude in class was far from being excellent.

"Are you sure?" Chichi ask.

"What you don't think I can?" Goku snapped.

Judging from her and the others skeptical looks Goku had his answer.

"Well I can alright. I use to help my guardian construct houses." Goku finished frowning at them.

"Alright here are the first measurements we need done but I don't think you can do it by yourself." Bulma intervene.

"Krillen can help him." Juu announce.

"Me?"

"Yes you, I saw your bridge in art class last year remember. You're not going to slack off in this group. Juu reminded him.

"Fine I'll help him, though I don't it fair that we two get all the hard work." Krillen replied.

"Live with it, that's life." Juu smiled.

"Vegeta will help you as well." Bulma added.

"And just what are you three going to be doing?" Vegeta questioned.

"We're going to start writing the report for this and try to finish getting the measurements done. You guys want to help" Bulma recommended.

"That's okay." Krillen answered quickly. Cutting wood was better that writing reports any day.

"Oh and try not to make too many mistakes. If we are off on something, we may have to start over." Chichi told the boys.

"We get the point we're not kids." Vegeta mumbled as the boys headed for the wood to begin cutting off measurement.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

School finally ended for the gang as the bell rang signaling that detention was over. Vegeta and Goku were making their way over to the field to began practice but stop at the entrance.

Blocking the path was Max and several other guys who the boys were sure they didn't attend their school.

"Vegeta, I heard you and Paris had a little altercation."

"Is that what she told you, I merely wanted a snack, but decided against getting one." Vegeta replied.

"If you wanted a snack then why questioned her the way you did." Max demanded.

"My hunger wasn't for food but for information something you nor your suppose posse is going to get from me.

"I'm warning you Vegeta, I doubt if Goku there is man enough to carry the team if something was to happen to you." Max joked.

Goku took a step forward but stop his self. There were just too many right not for him to be rash.

The door open behind the group as some of the player came out.

"Vegeta, Goku, coach is looking for you two."

"Well if that all you have to say, I have practice to begin." Vegeta announce.

Reluctantly, Max and the boys made way.

"Vegeta what was that all about?" Goku ask after they made it to the team locker.

"Don't concern yourself with my affairs Kakarott." Vegeta answered after changing and headed out to the field.

Goku slowing frowning at the boy back then shook his self preparing for practice. Whatever Vegeta had gotten in to was not his business.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Well that it for this chapter. By the end of the week I'll be starting a new job and things might be slow for a while. But I don't plan on getting sick anytime soon. Happy New Year.


	7. All in a Day's Work

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY!

I know you guys have probably thought that I had left after the long break but I'm back and feeling a 100 better. Finally no more check ups or relapses, I'm back and ready to pick up where I left off. Things have been hell but it finally looks like the storm is leaving (and hopefully won't be back for a LONG time). Please accept my apology for taking so long to get things in order. I won't bore you with details so here goes: **Bold stand for thoughts.**

Disclaimer: I do own Dragonballz

West City Library

**That should be the last of it**. Thought Krillen as he finished typing.. Still he wasn't happy, after all what was the point of pulling a prank if he couldn't see the handy work, to him it was like being a blind painter. His latest prank involved sending fake school letters to certain jocks parents across West City telling them that their kids were in danger of being expelled for all kinds of crimes.

**At least I shouldn't have any problems getting home this week. I just wished there was more that I could do to them. Damn Principal, god let something big happen so I can get back to the good times.**

After retrieving his finish paper he swiftly heading to the copying machine and seeing no one there easily put in his own paper, he didn't won't to take any chances of this leading back to him, hence the reason he now had on plastic gloves; he had also snuck in unnotice. Once he was finished, he was about to copy when he noticed his paper going.

"You don't really think they going to fall for this, do you?"

Krillen panic; turning around coming face to face with Juu who was handing his letter to Bulma while Chichi stood a few feet away wondering what was going on.

"What's wrong with you guys, or you trying to give me a heart attack?!!!" asked Krillen grabbing his letter from Bulma and putting it into the copying machine.

"Touchy aren't we." Bulma huff glaring at the teen but the boy ignored her for the time being still trying to catch his breath.

"I never figure you to be the scaring type." Joked Juu.

"I'm not; the three of you just caught me off guard." Defended Krillen.

The four of them quickly settled down when the librarian came back there frowning at them but said nothing.

"Crazy old woman been on our case every since we're been here." Mumbled Juu.

"What are you doing here anyway." Ask Krillen coming from his hiding spot, this was one of the few times he praised being so short.

"Working on our English papers for school, isn't that what you are doing to?" Asked Chichi as she reached for one of the copies Krillen was making but stop when he popped her hand.

"Don't touch those!" panic Krillen quickly pulling out the copies and taking all of the copies and put them in his backpack.

"He's making forged letters." Explained Bulma to Chichi.

"Well I'm sure the principal would **love** to hear about it." Remarked Chichi rubbing her hand glaring looking at Krillen.

"Look I'm sorry alright, but I know you don't want to be accused for helping me." Replied Krillen.

"Oh." Answered Chichi catching on, this was a serious offense.

"You know those won't work without the school symbol and the Principal signature." Reminded Bulma.

Krillen only smirked as he put up his things and headed towards the back door.

"Good luck on those papers, see you guys Monday."

BBBBBBBBBBBBB

They had been sitting there for the past hour yet the only word the boy had spoken since he had entered was hello. It was always the same with him. No matter how hard the counselor tried Goku just wouldn't open up or say anything for that matter.

"……………You can leave now." Said the counselor feeling a headache coming on.

Quietly Goku got up and headed out the door.

"Just to let you know, I'm recommending that you receive further counseling." Replied the Counselor watching for any kind of emotion.

"Whatever." Answered Goku slamming the door.

**Figures the bastard would do that.**

Stalking out the building he angrily entered his car cussing as he left that suite.

**Damnit, this is going to cut into my training, why does this always happen to me? I don't have time to be bothered with this shit, what else can go wrong today.**

As if right on cue his front left tire blew. Quickly he got his car under control and slowing maneuvered it into the emergency lane. Grumbling to his self he got out of the car and headed toward the back to get the spare. But all he found there was a note from his brother. Today was just one of those days.

**Something tells me this week is going to be hell.**

That was Goku last thought as he began walking down the street cussing his luck.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

He frowning leaving another gym. Again he was at a dead end.

**How hard can it be to find one TRAINING PARTNER!?**

The way things are going it was looking as if he was going to ask his guardian for help and that only made the teen frown worst. Not that Nappa was a bad training partner, it was just that Vegeta wanted someone more on his level and around his age and not some old man who would constantly bragged about his old days, but it didn't look like anyone around town was able to keep up with him. Of course he was lying to his self, but he eas too mad at the moment to admit it. Arriving home he settled for watching television before beginning working on his paper due Monday trying not to make the day a total loss.

MONDAY MORNING

**That the last of it and a good thing too class will be starting soon.**

Getting the last of the filth out of the locker, Chichi began putting in her stuff frowning at the group of students snickering a few feet away. They quiet down when she headed their way carrying the filth watching her closely, only to start laughing again when she passed them. She just hoped that new lock would stop this for happening anytime soon again.

BBBBBBBBB

Vegeta grumbled watching Max, Jake, and Rex from afar noticing for once that the bitches that usually hung out with them were missing. So far he had come up with nothing about getting revenge against them. The only thing he knew for sure was that it would involve him beating the shit out of them. The only problem with that was Max. Vegeta wasn't stupid, as strong as he was Max was stronger and his size gave him an even bigger advantage against Vegeta. The only thing Vegeta had against him was his speed, which he knew wouldn't be enough, not for what he wanted to do to the boy.

**Gang up on me will you, I WILL make you pay.**

Grumbling some more, he decided to leave before he let his anger got the better of him.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Don't you think you went a little too far, I mean there was no way she knew you were going to have on that same outfit." Paris asked as the two girls in front of her.

Kristy turned and stared at the girl until Paris broke eye contact.

"Never mind." Paris relented.

If it was one thing she did know it was that **she **wasn't going to cross Kristy. The three continued down the hall ignoring the cry that came from the bathroom as did all the other students in the hall.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"THAT RIGHT RUN COWARDS!" Bulma shouted at the four freshmen too tired to continue after them. She had walk pass them a few minutes ago when one of them had the nerve to slap her rear which had started this chase. She groaned to her self hearing the first bell ring. There was no way she was going to make it across school before the second bell rung.

**Damn Freshmen!**

BBBBBBBBBBBBB

DETENTION

It was the end of the day and the group gladly left what the six of them had began calling their last class of the day. None of them could remember the last time they didn't have detention. Lately though it had not been that bad, especially with it now being the time that the six of them worked on their project. After detention the six of them headed to the parking lot where Bulma and the others could see how far the boys had come with the measurements. The week before, the boys had ask if they could make the measurements from home which had the girls worried but seeing the finish job, they were happy they had agreed.

"Not bad you guys these are the exact measurements we ask for." Bulma announced stunned at their handy work. The wood looked as if it had been cut and sanded by a professional.

"You should really thank Goku. He did most of the work." Krillen admitted.

"Shut up baldy." Vegeta spat. No need for cue ball having the two of them losing points for not helping.

He frowned noticing Bulma glaring at him and Krillen.

"I thought you guys said you were going to help out." Bulma started.

"Didn't you hear baldy, he didn't say we didn't help." Vegeta replied.

"Look Vegeta we had a deal remember."

"Of course I remember I wouldn't be here otherwise." Vegeta ranted.

"Calm down both of you, look the only reason why they didn't help more was because I asked as them not to, _right Krillen_." Goku reasoned.

"Yeah right." Krillen lied. It was clear that Goku was trying to avoid a confrontation and Krillen had decided to help him, not liking the look the teen was giving him.

**I really need to learn not to stick my foot in my mouth.**

"You sure Goku?" Bulma asked still not believing it.

"I sure." Goku answered.

"………..Fine." Bulma said dropping the subject.

"So what's the next thing we need to do." Goku asked trying to break the tension.

"Well since we know Goku made the exact measurement we needed, we'll begin building it, I also decided to do a power point presentation as well." Chichi describe.

"Aren't you over doing it a little, this is construction after all." Juu asked. In all her life she had never of a power point presentation in construction.

"You got a problem with that." Chichi ask defensively.

"Yes I do, while I want to pass the class I don't want to look like a geek doing it." Juu answered.

"I agree." Vegeta added.

**What the hell is wrong with this girl.**

"Well I like the idea, remember none of you can really complain; besides it was Chichi idea in the first place." Bulma defended.

The group grumbled some more but overall gave in, something that surprise Bulma.

"Will you need any help with the presentation?" Juu asked.

"…..A little but-

"Just tell me what you need to from me and I'll get back with it, see you." Juu replied heading to her car.

"Anything else we can do?" Goku asked.

"Well not right now, the two of us still need to recheck our design before we have you three begin building." Bulma explained.

"Just great, more waiting." Vegeta mumbled.

"Is that all?" Krillen asked.

"Yeah that's just about it for now." Bulma decided; and with that they parted ways.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Well that all for now. Expect the next chapter in about a week in a half (SERIOUSLY!!!!!!!!! I'M NOT JOKING). The next Project Earth chapter should be out by the end of next week. And no I haven't forget about that sequel to A New Adventure, just give me a little time, I'm still trying to catch up on a lot of things I've miss and I don't want to burnout (not after what I've been through). Until then enjoy spring break and get ready for summer!


	8. Principal and Principles

Yes so far so good, let's hope this keeps going. Here it is the long awaited chapter. Don't worry I PROMISED it won't be a year before the next update (I'm going for as soon as possible). Disclaimer: do not own dragonballz. Warning racial slur.

Chapter 8

Principals and Principles

Principal Office

Krillen sat calmly watching the principal glare at him from behind his desk. So far this was the only part of his prank that was going the way he'd planned it. He awoke early Saturday morning to the police busting through his door and dragging him out the room before they ransacked it looking for anything to pin to him. Of course he found that out after they released him later that evening having questioned him the entire day. Through it all Krillen remained calm and said nothing knowing any slip-ups here would spell disaster.

That evening his father came with their lawyer and with the police having no evidence he was finally allowed to leave not that it would do him any good. His parents were not happy and made sure to let him know the minute he got in their car. The rest of the evening was filled more yelling and him being grounded. As for the police he had no worries. All evidence had been destroyed one hour after he had sent the letters and the few people that helped him would never come forward. Still he didn't think the Principal would go this far. He must have really pushed his buttons.

"This isn't funny Mr. Monk, forgery, false signatures these are federal offenses young man. You could possible do time." The Principal reminded him.

"That's only _if _I'm proven guilty, right sir?"

The principal mumble some more choice words to his self. He had already receive word that they had nothing on him and his parents had pressure the broad to make him take the young man off suspension. At the moment there was nothing he could do.

"You're right, but know this, you're skating on very thin ice, I've had it with these pranks of yours, and I'm not going to take another year of it. If someone bothering you then you should come to us and let us handle it."

"If that's all can I go now?" Krillen asked.

"Yeah you can go." Principal answered watching the young teen get up and head out the door.

"I'm serious Mr. Monk, regardless of what you believe we are here to help you." The Principal pleaded. He knew Krillen wasn't the only one at fault, at least once a week the boy was in the nurse office after some altercation however no one would say anything including Krillen. Any vendetta he had would be taken out by his pranks which was getting worst, and that scared the principal.

"If you say so." Krillen mumbled closing the door he knew that was a lie. The last time he had went to them was when those guys had put those dots on his head. They had promised to find the ones responsible but after a few months and no leads nothing was ever done. That was the last time he trusted any of them to help him, from that point he was going to get back anyone that did something to him. Starting with that red head bitch!!

Unknowingly Krillen smirk thinking back to how he had ruin her dress that night. It had been right before she was supposed to win some award that night. She had actually cried for a moment before she began raving that he was a dead man.

"There he is!!!"

Coming out of his thought Krillen quickly changed course heading in the opposite direction.

**Five minutes out of his office and already I'm being chase. Gee thanks principal for your help.**

BBBBBBBBBB

"So where were you two this weekend? Because of you, Max had to postponed his little 'engagement'." Kristy asked seeing Drake and Rex approach them at the table. She, Max and Cindy were currently sitting a table outside for break before their next class start. Paris was somewhere gathering information.

"You heard about those students receiving fake letters right." Drake started.

"You mean midget boy got you guys too, now that's funny." Cindy laughed.

"Just wait till I get my hands on him, he's dead." Rex fumed.

"I'm just surprised you guys weren't on the list." Drake questioned.

"Who do you think told the principal, if you guys had some brains you would have done the same." Cindy continued."

"Shut up this isn't funny." Rex

"No it isn't, I'm getting tried of this little pest irritating pranks." Kristy stated.

"You got something plan." Drake asked.

"Not yet, but there's no need for now, that little troll got half the school gunning for him at the moment. For now I'm going to watch the fireworks. But once things die down he's gonna pay trust me." Kristy promised.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"The boys aren't going to like this." Chichi proclaim as Bulma agreed. She didn't know how it had happen but the two of them had miscalculated meaning the boys were going to have to redo some of their work.

"Let's just be glad we found this out now and not later on." Bulma suggested.

"So when should we tell them." Chichi asked.

"The sooner the better, man I can hear Vegeta ranting already." Bulma groaned as Chichi flinch agreeing with her.

"He's going to blow a fuse."

BBBBBBBBBBBB

P. E.

Drake and Rex entered the changing room to the sound their peers cheering a fight on.

"Looks like Vegeta and Goku are at it again come on lets get in on the action before the coach arrive." Rex boasted.

Smirking Drake followed him pushing several guys out of the way to get a good look but stop when he saw the familiar hair style of Goku's standing at the back of the crowd. Looking around he found Vegeta standing on the opposite side.

"Alright I got twenty bucks on VEGE-"

Drake quickly covered Rex mouthed before he could continue.

"What's your problem man?" Rex asked after he managed to pull away from Drake.

"Look around idiot Vegeta and Goku aren't fighting." Drake said only loud enough for Rex to hear while pointing at Goku standing in the back.

"Man that's weird the two of them haven't fought in a while." Rex commented briefly before forgetting about it and moved forward to see who was fighting. However his comment had Drake thinking about something.

**Why hadn't they fought in a while, they've never went this long without fighting. What's been going on with them?**

He decided he'd asked Paris if she had heard anything. He came out of his thoughts though when he heard Rex screamed midget boy. Moving through the crowd he found Rex being held back.

"LET ME GO HE'S MINE!!!!!"

"What your problem get off him." Drake demanded as the guys let Rex go.

"He can't interfere this is a one on one. Midget boy called our friend out and we won't let you guys interfere." One of the boys said.

"Do you guys have any idea who we are? You better get out of our way." Rex demanded.

"Let it go Rex."

"What-"

"You heard me let it go." Drake finished taking note to remember who these boys were. He didn't think he and Rex would be able to beat these guys by their self.

Rex grumbled some more but let it went instead he did as the rest of the boys and focus his attention back on the fight.

The teen took another swing at Krillen again only to growl as Krillen managed to dodge his punch yet again.

"Quit running and fight me you punk!!" the boy yelled.

Krillen said nothing but kept concentrating on his fight. He had been lucky the boy had fell for his little ruse thrust sparing him a trip to the nurse office. There was a reason Krillen was always jumped on, and this teen was fixing to find out why. On the teen next charge Krillen did a leg swipe bringing the teen flying to the ground. The boy scrambled to get back to his feet but one swift kick by Krillen laid the boy out cold. The boys around him quickly died down all except Vegeta who quickly burst out laughing.

"Well I'll be damned you have some moves after all." Vegeta laughed. Goku said nothing as he quickly made his exit. Krillen little fight had given him time to change un-notice.

"I guess I do." Krillen smiled scratching the back of his head nervously before the boy friends jumped him beating him for a few minutes before the Coach came and broke it up.

Outside the boys locker rooms the girls were wondering what was keeping the boys.

"What's going on?"

"There's a fight in the boy's locker."

"Who's fighting?"

"Probably Goku and Vegeta again."

"I wish I could see it."

"Yeah they kick ass!"

**I swear, these girls are about as worst as the boys. **Bulma though sitting down on the bench with Chichi, the girls had finished changing and were waiting on the coach to bring the boys out. Even though she and Chichi were sitting apart from the others they were still able to hear the conversation. However her heart sunk a little hearing her two classmate names. She had hope that those two stop fighting, especially seeing as they haven't fought since she had told them the news. She didn't know why but those two fights always got to her. Now it was one of those fights she dreaded to see or hear about.

**Maybe Vegeta was right about what he said.**

"Looks like you're going to have to call them to tell them the news." Chichi commented.

"Looks like it."

"You're okay Bulma."

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Listen if they are fighting it's not your fault. You did what you could."

Bulma nodded massaging her head.

"Hey there's Goku right there."

"Man he doesn't even have a scratch."

"Vegeta must be laid out."

The girls moved out of his way as Goku passed them heading for his usual spot before class started. Whispers quickly started about why he wasn't with the coach. Bulma flinched knowing full well that Goku heard them but he ignored them as he took his seat. A few minutes later the rest of guys followed suit. More whispers started when Vegeta was seen with the rest of the boys grumbling about something. He quickly stopped and glared at the girls when he picked up their whispering which quickly shut them up. Mumbling some more about dumb bitches he took a seat as the coach came out sending Krillen and the main boy he fought to the nurse office while the rest headed towards the principal office. He his self would be following after the boys as soon as he figured out what happen.

"Alright, someone wants to tell me what happen in there?"

"Midget boy-

"WHO?"

"Krillen started it." Rex corrected his self.

"Are you sure?" the coach ask surprised. If the teen had said the boy had pulled a prank he'd understand but starting fights, that was a little hard to believe, whenever Krillen got in fights it was always the other guys that started it because of some pranks Krillen done. This didn't sound right at all.

"Of course I am." Rex defended.

"That's bullshit." Vegeta mumbled just loud enough for the coach to hear.

"Come again Mr. Ouji."

"I said that's bull he's lying." Vegeta said as p.e. class suddenly got a lot more interesting to his classmates.

"What did you say?" Rex questioned.

"You heard me, idiot. Or do you need me to spell it out for you." Vegeta answered.

"Enough both of you!" Coach interrupted frowning at the two of them. Someone was lying. He cursed feeling a headache coming. Getting to the bottom of this was getting to be more troublesome than it should have been.

"Look coach if you really want the truth why don't you just ask Kakarott." Vegeta mention as grasp ran out throughout the class. Goku looked up frowning as he found his self the center of attention.

**Man Vegeta's lost it. He practically gave me this win.**

"I agree coach why don't we ask _Kakarott_." Rex agreed.

**What's Vegeta up to, something isn't right.** Thought Drake looking on, he didn't like this one bit.

"Well seeing as neither of you object, Mr. Son tell me who started the fight?"

"……………………..Vegeta's right Krillen didn't start the fight." Goku answered glaring at Vegeta.

"Say what!" Rex replied shock.

"Thank you Mr. Son."

"Come on coach you can't believe that." Rex asked coming out of his stupor.

"If those _**two**_ agree on something it _**has**_ to be true, by the way you have detention for lying to me." The Coach told Rex, before he excused his self and went to report what happen. The coach made one flaw in his exit and that was leaving the group with no adult to supervise them. As the class started whispering about what happened Goku pulled out his mp3 player tuning out his classmates.

Rex however was livid at the fact that Goku had sided against him and he had detention. Vegeta smirked seeing the boy reaction. Any minute now the boy was going to confront Kakarott and that was when Vegeta was going to make his move.

**This is going to be fun. Finally I will have some fun with these two. I'll get that big oaf later.**

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT _**KAKAROTT**_!!!!! Rex demanded as he advanced on the teen while the other move away from the two.

Drake curse knowing what Rex was about to do and quickly tried to make it over there when he suddenly found his self flip in the air and landing hard on the benchers.

"You son of a bitc-"

His voiced stop when he saw Vegeta standing in front of him.

"You want to finish that sentence." Vegeta dared smirking as the boy said nothing.

"I thought so just sit back and enjoy the show." Vegeta ordered

Drake said nothing but stayed put. He could hear the whispers starting around him from those who had saw what happen and cursed. This wasn't going to bode well when the others found out that was for sure. Rex had been too mad to notice what was going on around him as he waited for Goku to answer him. Goku made no move to even notice him as he continue to listen to his mp3 player. Angrily Rex jerked the ear phones out of the boy ears and knocked the mp3 player away.

"I'M TALKING TO YOU, YOU DUMB FAGG! WHY THE HELL DID YOU SIDE WITH VEGETA, YOU GOT SOMETHING GOING WITH HIM NOW!!!! Rex asked still high on his rage.

Immediately Goku was off the benchers and with one giant shove Rex was sent sliding across the gym floor. He tried to jump up but a powerful punch by Goku had him back on the floor pinned under Goke glare.

"Oh shit this isn't good." Bulma commented as the class look on.

"What did you call me?" Goku ask dangerously.

It dawned on Rex who it was he was messing with. He panic and quickly looked around for Drake for some back up but that stop when he saw Drake helpless stare while Vegeta was smirking just above him. He gulped once more realizing that for once he was on his own against one of the most fearful boys in school. Looking back at Goku he saw that the boy was holding back his rage as his fists continued to clenched and release.

**I got to stop this.** Thought Chichi getting up and heading towards the two.

"You haven't answered my question yet?" Goku threaten. Goku went to hit him again when a hand tentatively touch his back. He quickly snapped his head behind him startling Chichi.

"S-Someone coming." Chichi stated pleading with her eyes to Goku.

Seeing that the boy made no move to leave she carefully grab his arm pulling him away from Rex and back towards the benchers sighing as the boy complied.

"I guess we now know who the bitch is, you can go help your _friend_ now." Vegeta stated moving away from Drake taking a seat.

Drake glared at the teen as he went to help Rex who pushed him away as he made his way over to the bench. When the teacher entered the room she knew something was wrong but said nothing, besides if she didn't see it, it didn't happen.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Well this is a surprise I never thought I'll ever see you in here." Krillen stated taking a seat in the nurse office holding his side.

Juu glared at the teen and grumble some more as she shift in her chair.

"So mind telling me what happen." Krillen asked.

"…………………….Some seniors tried to jump me in the bath room." Juu muttered.

"What." Juu asked annoyed at the boy shocked expression.

"Nothing I'm just surprise that it took this long for them to finally realize that fighting you one on one wasn't to their advantage." Krillen joked.

Juu didn't know why but she found her self smiling at his little joke.

"It didn't help them though the outcome was still the same." Juu boast.

"I figured as much, poor girls." Krillen continued as they laughed some more, and hearing one of the girl yelled out behind the door had them laughing some more.

"You're something else you know that." Juu laughed. Suddenly sitting in here waiting her turn wasn't as boring as it had been earlier.

"Why thank you I aim to please." Krillen smirked then yelped as he held his side some more.

"So what did you do this time?" Juu ask curious.

"Remember our chance meeting in the library." Krillen whispered.

"You actually got away with that?" Juu asked.

"Of course I did." Krillen stated proudly before he covered his mouth.

"And now everyone after you correct." Juu figured.

"Did anyone ever tell you, you have a way of making things sound ten times as bad?" Krillen stated.

"Didn't you know, that's one of my specialties." Juu smirked.

"If you don't mind could you refrain from using it now, I'd rather not think about who's all after me." Krillen grumbled.

"Fine, but you've have to answered a question of mine." Juu prompted.

"Shoot."

"You've done pranks on nearly everyone here at this school, but as far as I know you've never did any on the five of us in this group project, why?"

"Why should I, you guys have never did anything to me."

"Even Vegeta." Juu ask.

"Well Vegeta have done some things but it wasn't like he just did it only to me, he's like that with everybody. Besides I always considered you guys to be like me only you guys kick more butt than I do, even Bulma."

"What do you mean like you?" Juu ask wondering about that statement.

"Outcasts. Athletic, talented, brilliant, outcasts forced to endure this school full of imbeciles on a daily basis." Krillen answered.

For a moment Juu was lost for words which kind of scared Krillen a little.

**Oh great now she's going to think I'm weird.**

"So, uh you don't exactly look hurt, why are you here." Krillen asked trying to change the subject.

Juu came out of her thoughts and after registering what Krillen said she grumbled some more before moving her hair aside to show a large bump.

"So, just how did that happen?" Krillen asked.

"Once they realize they still wasn't able to beat they tried to split and I gave chase only I slip on the water and hit the sink." Juu mumble glaring at the floor. How humiliating. Looking at the boy she could tell he wanted to laugh but she was grateful he didn't.

"When the other girls find out about that knot they're going to think they can take you in group." Krillen frowned.

"Let them try, next time I won't slip and they'll be in for a big surprised." Juu declared.

"I bet they will." Krillen smirked.

Suddenly the nurse's main door open and the boy who had been Krillen opponent slowly walked out.

"This isn't over midget boy, you gonna pay for this." He growled out before he left. He was currently sporting a busted lip and a black eye.

"You did that to him." Juu ask surprise.

"Yup." Krillen answered.

"HOW?" Juu wondered then curse knowing how bad that sounded.

"It's okay, trust me you're not the first person to ask me that." Krillen smiled.

"Still I shouldn't have done that." Juu commented.

"Don't worry about it, anyway when I was younger I was a pupil at a temple. It was a family tradition that I later broke when I was kicked out."

"Why."

"For the same reason I'm sitting here now, they thought I was the trouble maker."

"Can't say I'd blame them." Juu commented.

"Hey, I'd have you know that I've never started a fight, I'd only finished them." Krillen corrected.

"Or retaliated." Juu reminded him.

"Yeah, that too." Krillen laughed.

"So you've had some training." Juu asked.

"Yeah, I still practice them when I can."

"So why do you do pranks. Why not just kick their ass." Juu wondered.

"If only it was that easy, look at me" Krillen stated as Juu remembered that Krillen was the shortest guy at their school. So he had some training, it wouldn't be enough against guys nearly three times his size and outnumbered him.

"I got lucky today, I was able to talk him into taking me alone, I won't be so lucky after school, but they'll have to catch me first." Krillen joked

"Why don't you drive, your parents not poor, especially if you're enrolled here."

"Like I told you, they think I'm the trouble maker, and as part of my punishment."

"They won't give you a car." Juu finished frowning, it suddenly made since why he acted the way he did.

"And now you know. But don't tell anybody I kind of like my reputation the way it is."

The two laughed some more before the nurse came to get Krillen.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

P.E. Class

Once the coach return the class period was halfway over so he decided to give them a free day, so the group went to change.

"That was brave of you Chichi I don't think I could have done that." Bulma stated

"I still don't know what made me do it."

"I'm glad you did, who knows what Goku would have done to him."

"I know he would have beaten some sense into him, now that I think about it I should have let him. He deserved it." Chichi voiced.

Bulma didn't say anything about that, from the way Chichi was looking she knew it was personal.

"Maybe we should tell them now." Bulma asked.

"You're right." Chichi agreed coming out of her thought.

Looking for the two they spotted Goku approaching Vegeta angrily.

**Oh no.** thought Bulma

"Vegeta."

"What do you want Kakarott."

"I'm not stupid Vegeta I know what you did."

"You could have fooled me."

"Look if you want to get back at them then do it, but keep me out of it, I mean it." Kakarott threaten.

"Or what? What will you do Kakarott." Vegeta asked as the two glared at one another.

"Don't try me Vegeta." Goku warn.

"Uh guys." Bulma interrupted. Not liking the look on their faces she and Chichi had quickly came over. She didn't know if their presence would stop them but she hoped it would.

"What is it now girl?" Vegeta grumbled.

"Well it's about the project." Bulma said as it was the first thing that came to mind.

"What about that blasted project." Vegeta asked not liking the sound of this.

"We made some mistakes." Chichi started

"I knew it! You girls are the biggest idiots I've ever met." Vegeta fumed.

"How bad is it?" Goku asked.

"We're going to need you guys to make some adjustment on the wood again, and it going to need to be done by this weekend." Chichi finished.

"Okay." Goku complied.

"WHAT!!!" Vegeta started.

"Are you sure Goku." Bulma asked.

"Yeah we can handle it this weekend right Vegeta." Goku dared.

"The hell I will." Vegeta started.

"So does that mean you want no credit on this?" Goku ask. He knew this time he had Vegeta.

"………………………………………………………………………..We'll handle it this weekend. Like Kakarott said." Vegeta fumed

"You don't have any problems with this."

"NO!" Vegeta snapped glaring at Kakarott, if looks could kill the boy would be dead ten times over.

"Alright if you say so, by the way thanks for coming to Krillen aid like that. Especially you Vegeta." Bulma said.

"I didn't do it for baldy, it's the principle of the matter." Vegeta stated.

"Principle?" Bulma asked.

"They accepted to fight him alone but renege when Krillen won." Goku explained to her.

"Funny Vegeta I didn't think you had any principles." Chichi stated.

"I don't, had it been me I would have beaten the lot of them and called it a day." Vegeta smirked.

"Or got your butt kick." Goku suggested.

"Not from those weaklings." Vegeta declared.

"Well here are the new measurements we need, thank guys sorry about all this." Bulma said sighing in relief. It seemed that the two had forgotten about whatever it was that had the two of them heated.

"Bullshit." Vegeta grumbled glaring at Kakarott once more.

Hearing the bell the two girls headed to get their things before leaving the gym. Goku however suddenly found his self pulled back to the benchers.

"This isn't over I want to know how you thought it was okay to agree to this for both of us. Then I want you to explain how you thought I was going to let you get away with it." Vegeta threaten.

"Because you're not going to help me, I can do this myself, I was just teaching you a lesson about how it feels to be put in other people affairs, I'm glad to see you got my point." Goku stated.

"Why you little shit." Vegeta snarled.

"Is there a problem here boys?" The coach asked.

The two boys glared before finally saying there wasn't a problem before heading their separate ways. As angry as Vegeta was at the moment he had to give the boy credit, he was probably one of the few people who knew how perceptive Kakarott really was. However his anger was replaced by more sinister thoughts. If his hunch was correct Drake and Rex will want revenge, he'd have to be ready, this time it would be him who'd get the jump on them.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Krillen quickly made his way out of detention with a group of guys hot on his trail. Running down the steps he was about to dash through the parking lot when a car came out of nowhere causing him to jump back on the side walk.

"Get in!" Juu shouted.

Scrambling to his feet he jumped in the car shutting the door as Juu shot off.

"Thanks." Krillen said catching his breath.

"Don't mention it."

"So how'd you know I'll come out the back?"

"Only an idiot would go out the front after what you did." Juu smirked.

"I guess so. My hero." Krillen mocked he went to hug her but thought better of it. Juu said nothing but smile at his antics.

"Really thank you, I don't think I would have gotten away today."

"Well I figured I give you a break today, so how long are you suspended."

"I'm not, get this Vegeta and Goku told the coach what really happen. So I'm not suspended this time at least."

"You're kidding."

"Nope, so you'll be seeing me tomorrow." Krillen smiled.

"You have a phone right." Juu asked.

"Yeah why?"

"I can't say I can give you a ride everyday but if we're leaving around the same time." Juu hinted.

"Wow………thank you." Krillen said

"It's nothing. Consider it a deal for keeping my classes entertaining." Juu joked.

"Well then I'll be sure to keep up the good work. Yup this is the beginning of beneficial friendship." Krillen promised getting comfortable. Looking back at her, he frowned seeing her lost expression.

"Is something wrong?" Krillen asked.

"No, everything's fine." Juu asked. Friends…that was something she'd never thought she'd hear while going to this school.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"I bet next time you'll remember who you messing with." Rex shouted spitting on the group of boys groaning on the ground. He, Max and Drake had just beaten the crap of the guys who had stop him from getting his hand on Krillen during P.E.

"Well that was fun." Max smirked as they left the alley.

"You boys finished." Cindy asked.

"Yeah I just wish I could have added Kakarott to that list." Rex voiced.

"I still can't believe you let Rex face Goku alone." Cindy told Drake.

"What was I suppose to do, Vegeta was just itching for a fight. You guys saying I should have took him on."

"Better than you looking like a pussy, that's something I won't tolerate." Kristy promised.

"So did you find out anything Paris?" Drake asked. He sighed glad the other followed suit and left him alone.

"Nothing much just that the two of them haven't fought in a while, if I didn't know any better I'd say that they somehow come to terms with each other." Paris suggested.

"HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN." Max asked.

"Are you sure about this Paris? You're positive they've made up." Kristy asked frowning.

"I don't think they have made up, I heard they were arguing doing p.e after Drake and Rex little incident.

"Didn't you guys say it was Kakarott that helped Vegeta out?" Cindy asked.

"Yes but I still say that was a coincidence." Drake answered.

"Like I would take your word, it wasn't like you stayed around and saw what happened. What's with you anyway, you're not scared of them are you" Kristy stated.

"Of course I'm not." Drake protested.

"You better not. In the mean time let's find out what's been going on with those two then you guys can get some payback starting with Vegeta. No one makes a fool of us." Kristy demanded as the group got in the car and took off down the street.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Well that it for this chapter. See you next time.


	9. Tutors and Payback

Happy Halloween, I kinda fell off again but nothing to serious. Hope everyone is doing alright. Well here is the next chapter enjoy. **Bold for thoughts**

Disclaimer: Do not own Dragonballz

Chapter 9

Vegeta grumbled as he and Nappa left the arena. He had lost; he had lost his first match of the season, to some stupid punk. He glared once more at the teen cursing him. The only thing that had made him happy was hearing that Goku had lost today as well. The thing that piss's him off the most was that he knew he could have beaten the boy had he been training properly. But having no partner for the pass month had left him rusty.

"And another thing Vegeta-

"Sorry old man but I gotta go, we have football practice later on this evening." Vegata argued wanting to get away from Nappa.

"Fine but remember this if you don't have a partner by Monday, I will start training with you. I won't have you bringing down your family name." Nappa promised

Vegeta grumbled as he headed down the hall. Looking into one of the waiting room he saw Goku talking to his coach. Letting his curiosity get the better of him he stopped and listen in to their conversation.

"What happen out there Goku, even amateurs wouldn't have made those errors you made out there." Roshi asked his student.

"I know, I just been really stress lately that's all."

"Have you found a training partner yet?"

"I had one but he quit."

"Why'd he quit."

Goku didn't answer only he glared at the floor. Roshi shook his head at his student. It was pointless to question the teen further, if Goku didn't answer your first question it was best to let the subject drop.

"Goku you are a good fighter, one of the best I've ever train, but you need a training partner, especially if you want to win another match. You can't afford these simple errors. At my age all I can do is coach." Roshi reminded him.

"I understand, listen Master Roshi I gotta go."

"Alright, see you later."

Walking out the door he bumped to Vegeta who snapped at him before heading down the hall. Grumbling to his self he picked up his gear and left.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Help me to understand this Chichi, if you like school so much why the constant fighting." The Ox King questioned.

"Come on dad you know how kids are."

"Yes I do, which was why I was against you attending school."

Chichi rolled her eyes at that comment knowing he had her there.

"Look honey I know that school can be tough but these constant fighting have to stop. People are talking."

"That's never bothered you before, besides mom told me all about your wilds days as a teenager."

"Do as I say not as I done, besides in **MY** day, things were a lot different than there are now, you can't just go around fighting people like you're some delinquent. I knew I was better off keeping you at home. I swear if you grades start slipping you'll be back here."

Chichi grumble as she left his studies.

**He's crazy if he think I'm going to let him win on this. If that happens he'd hold this over my head until I leave this place. Well you're in for a big surprise dad, because I won't be failing anything anytime soon. **

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Monday Morning.

"You wanted to see me professor." Goku asked as he entered his English literature class.

"Yes have a seat Mr. Son I wanted to talk to you about your report I must say it was very professional, there were hardly any run on or subject verb disagreement. Actually it was one of the best reports in the class." Mr. Himu hinted.

"So what's the problem?" Goku asked.

"The problem is I don't think someone of **your** statue could have written this report." Mr. Himu stated.

"Excuse me!" Goku exclaimed jumping from his seat.

However the next second he found his self fumbling with a report his teacher had threw at him.

"What's this, this isn't my report."

"I know, but read it anyway I'm sure you'll find it _**enlightening**_." Mr. Himu smirked.

Grumbling to his self, Goku quickly skimmed the report angrily. Then his face pale as he began noticing that their report were the same except that whoever wrote this report had made some simple mistakes, mainly forgetting to take out such saying as 'see page 45' or 'for more information click on chapter 2' and what not.

"I must say I'm impressed, had it not been for this report, you probably would have gotten away with plagiarism. However I'm not amused. I don't think you realize how serious this is so I'll tell you. If you had done something like this in college and was caught, this would be enough to have you kick out as well as failing that course for the semester depending on the university."

The teacher waited a moment for Goku to reply but finally realizing that the teen wasn't going to say anything he continued on.

"I've taken this to the Principal and your coach and to my surprise I have found out that this is your first offense. However I don't think that it is, if anything I'll say this is _**your first time ever getting caught**_!" Mr. Himu stated watching the teen carefully however Goku gave nothing away maintaining a straight face the entire time.

**Bastard!!** Goku thought.

"So what's going to happen now?" Goku asked frowning.

"I'm a fair man Mr. Son and believe that everyone is entitled to at least one mistake no matter how dumb it is. So I will allow you to make up the report, but the highest you can make is a 60."

"Are you kidding me, a 60 is the highest I can make! Why in the world would I redo this report just to make a 60?"

"Because a 60 is a lot easier to make up than a 0, especially if you want to continue playing sports here or do you not care about that? I can assure you Mr. Son if you take a 0 now, you won't be able to recover from that until the end of the semester." Mr. Himu promised.

Goku glared long and hard at the teacher before relenting knowing that he had no choice.

"Can I go now?"

"Yes but remember Mr. Son, _**I will be paying close attention to everything you turn in from this point on**_. You won't be getting a free ride in my class. Also you have until Monday to turn in your make up."

"Whatever." Goku mumble.

"And Mr. Son I highly suggest that you get a tutor, you'll going to need all the help you can get." Mr. Himu suggested

Goku nodded before slamming the door huffing as he walked down the hall.

**Damn that teacher, what is his problem anyway?**

Mr. Himu clearly had some issues; the man had been known to hold on to student's reports especially those who had younger sibling that would be attending this school. It was something Goku had already knew which was why he didn't even try to redo some of Raditz old reports after he found out he would be in Mr. Himu class.

**Stupid teacher, he can't get any and so he has to make us suffer.**

Goku came of his rant when another student bumped in to him.

"Out of the way freak."

Goku glared at the teen which caused him to jump back recognizing Goku. Deciding that he had enough problems Goku started back down the hall until he heard the teen grumbling about going to see Mr. Himu for something. Turning around swiftly he stormed after the teen. To hell with his problems it was time to relieve some stress.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The lunch bell had rung signaling the end of lunch. Most of the student had left but Chichi stood by the bushes wondering if she was hearing things. Deciding not to worry about it she took a few steps towards the school when she heard the moaning noise again.

**That sounded like Krillen.**

Wanting to be sure she checked the bushes holding in her shock as she found him beaten on the ground.

"What happened?!!" Chichi asked as she checked to make sure he didn't have any broken bones.

"Some people wanted to thank me for my hard work." Krillen joked moaning when she touch some of the more serious bruises.

"Come on I'll help you get to the nurse office." Chichi stated.

"Doing that will only make them piss at you for helping me, I'll be fine just let me catch my breath." Krillen stated.

"Listen I said I will help so just accept it."

Krillen complied as Chichi help him to his feet and led him to the nurse office.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

7th Period

Vegeta, Juu, and Bulma stood nearby as Chichi gave their group power point presentation telling about their project. Goku was in alternative school and Krillen had yet to leave the nurse office.

"And that concludes our presentation." Chichi stated as the light were turn back on.

"Thank you group 10, as for the rest of you, I suggest you follow group ten hard work. It's funny how the one group I thought would have the most problems is the only one that passing this project with flying colors. If I was the rest of you I'll buckle up." Mr. Yang finished as the bell rung ending school.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Detention

"That's what he said well it's nice to know how much faith our teacher has in us." Krillen grumbled.

Both he and Goku had joined up with the other after school in detention.

"So Goku is the corrections finished yet." Bulma asked.

"Yeah they're done I can give them to you as soon as we leave here." Goku answered.

'Well that's good to hear, if everything checks out we can begin building it this weekend." Bulma stated.

"Can it be in the evening I have an appointment in the morning." Goku stated.

"What kind of appointment?" Krillen asked.

"A personal kind." Goku answered glaring at the boy.

"Right my bad." Krillen laughed backing away.

"Hey back off." Juu warn getting in between Goku and Krillen.

"Come on guys cut it out, I thought we were pass this." Bulma pleaded.

"I have something to do as well in the morning." Vegeta stated.

"What about that evening." Chichi asked.

Seeing everyone shaking their head, they decided on 2 o'clock that evening at Bulma's house. After that everyone left except for Goku and Bulma as he put the corrections he made back into their construction class.

"How good are you in English?" Goku asked out the blue as the two of them headed out of school.

"Pretty damn good if I say so my self, why you'd asked?" Bulma asked

One look told Goku he were better off not lying, so taking a long sigh he explained his situation to her.

"I can't believe you tried that in Mr. Himu class. He's practically known for catching students."

"If it wasn't for some stupid jerk copying me I wouldn't have this problem. So can you help me?"

"I don't know." Bulma answered.

"Look I'll do my work. I won't force you to do it." Goku added catching on.

'I didn't say that you would." Bulma answered.

"It was written all over your face, and I'm sure you've heard the stories right."

"…..Yeah I have………….Alright I'll help, are you free Sunday."

"Yeah"

"Good then come over Sunday."

"Alright thanks." Goku smiled as he headed to his car.

It was several hours after school and Vegeta smirked as he watched the teen entered the house.

**I got you now.**

Smirking he put his car in reverse and drove away.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

SATURDAY MORNING

"Vegeta! Wait up I need to catch my breath." Nappa strained stopping for the tenth time that morning.

"What's the problem old man, you told me you could keep up." Vegeta snapped.

"I can when you not trying to run me death." Nappa snapped back.

This wasn't working; their difference in sides was just too great for Nappa to be an effected training partner. Vegeta easily beat him in their sparring matches and generally exercises. So far the only thing Nappa had been good at was spotting Vegeta for weights.

**That settles it, next week I'm going back to finding a suitable partner. **

That would be Vegeta thought 10 minutes later when he had to stop again.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Saturday Evening.

Though their group meeting had been set for later on that evening, the girls had got together earlier that day and hung out. Currently they were in the living room retelling some of their antics growing up before high school. Hearing coughing noises they turn to see Vegeta and Krillen looking at them strangely.

"I would have never thought the three of you were friends." Krillen commented as he entered.

"Why weirder shit has happen." Vegeta smirked

You two are late we were beginning to think that you wouldn't show. And where is Goku?" Chichi asked.

"He's not here?" Krillen

"No he isn't, Bulma have you call him."

"Yeah but his phone is off." Bulma answred.

"He's probably isn't coming." Juu commented.

"He'll be here." Vegeta covered.

"Are you sure Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

She didn't want to say anything but she was sure that they were all aware of his and Goku strange behavior since their first meeting at her house. While she didn't know how the other felt she was happy that they had finally stop fighting one another.

"If Kakarott said that he will be here then he will." Vegeta answered glaring at them.

Sure enough Goku did arrive and the group finally began the second phase of their project.

They started off with Bulma giving all of them her and Chichi calculation of how they would built the catapult. They were surprise later when Goku suggested some changes that they found would make some of the building easlier. Of course Vegeta ridiculed them for what he called stupid errors until they challenged him to make corrections. Afterward he kept quiet glaring at the two girls from time to time. Krillen mainly joked around with Juu and occasional with Bulma but kept away from the other three as he was not sure of what would set them off. He did contribute to the project by suggesting they make a target to which both Goku and Vegeta frowned knowing that that would mean extra work. In the end they were out voted by the rest and with that the meeting came to a close.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

3 A.M. Sunday morning.

"Do you have any idea what time it is!? Now what the hell do you want?" Chichi snapped finally finding her phone and answering it.

"Sorry to wake you Chichi but I have a problem."

"Bulma is that you?"

"Yeah it's me.

"What's wrong?"

"I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor." Bulma started explaining how she was suppose to help Goku but had to leave then with her dad to take care of urgent business and wouldn't be back until late that evening.

"Are you sure he's gonna have his work done." Chichi asked. She didn't like this. In her book Goku was just as bad as Vegeta and he wasn't really known to do his work.

"He assured me Chichi………..I trust him." Bulma pleaded.

She waited a few more minutes before Chichi agreed. Thanking the girl and apologizing for the very short notice she hung up the phone and text Goku after she receive no answer about what happen before hurrying with her dad out the door, which was why Goku was sitting in the kitchen glaring at his phone as if the thing was the devil.

He could lie and say he didn't get the message but that would only mean he would have to turn in his work his self which he knew would be a failure.

He could try to find someone else but that could take up to much time and he'd run the risk of them saying no and using the internet this time was definitely out of the question.

So as he had glared at his cell phone that morning he now found his self glaring at the large mansion before him. Grumbling once more he slowly made his way to the door. He rung the door bell once before it was answered by the butler who eyed Goku strangely for a moment before letting him in leading him to their study.

There Goku stood dumbfounded as he stared up at Mr. Maou.

"You must be the young lad my daughter is supposed to be helping."

"..Yeah."

"Well have a seat she should be down any minute now."

Sure enough a few minutes later she arrived and Mr. Maou left them alone in the study. Grabbing his report they took a seat while he waited for her to finished proofreading.

"So how was it?" Goku asked seeing Chichi put down his report.

**Where do I begin?**

"You said your day was cleared right." Chichi asked.

"That bad huh?" Goku sighed. The look on Chichi face said it all.

"Come on if we hurry we can make to the library before it closes." Chichi said grabbing her things.

The next few hours were spent going through Goku's references and fixing the run-on and subject verb disagreement. Once they were finished they grabbed a bite to eat then Goku begin driving Chichi back home.

"I don't get you Goku. I mean I saw you report last year and it wasn't bad so I can't understand why you did that." Chichi wondered as Goku pulled up to a red light.

Goku said nothing but merely looked at the girl.

**Surely she can't be that dense.**

Then suddenly her expression changed as if she had read his exact thoughts. The light and turn green and Goku had pull off with the girl still giving him that shock look.

"Oh come on you acted as if you never cheated before." Goku exclaimed.

"….I haven't and how dare you accused me of such a thing!"

"Well then congratulations on a job well done, should we stop and get you a hero cookie?"

"NO I don't wont a hero cookie you, you,!!!!!!!!!!." Unable to think of anything Chichi turn her head away from the boy as she collected her thoughts

"If you needed help, why didn't you ask the teacher?"

"What's with you people with this asking some one else for help, I'm sick of hearing that crap. They don't give a damn what I do."

"That's what they're there for." Chichi reminded him.

"Maybe in you little world they are but in mine's they are not the helping type you people believe they are, trust me, I know. With me there's no such thing as help.

"So what do you call me, didn't I just help you?"

"Only as a favor for Bulma, we both know had I ask you at school you would have snapped at me like you do everyone else."

Goku answered as he stopped at another light, a second later soda filled his vision making him yelp in surprised.

"WELL THE HELL, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!! Goku asked getting the soda out of his eyes. He cursed when he heard the door slam knowing the girl had gotten out of the car.

Once he could see he quickly pulled beside Chichi who was in the process of calling someone and got out following her.

"Are you crazy?" Goku asked as he grabbed the phone from her.

"Give me my phone." She demanded

"Not until you explain to me what your problem is?" Goku stated cursing again when more soda got in his eyes. He took his eyes of her only for a moment to clear his vision but it was all she needed to sweep him off his feet as he crashed into the side walk. He moan for a moment and felt someone take the phone from his hand.

"If it's broken you will pay for it."

Finally getting his bearing he glared at the girl as she walked away. He decided to let her be and got in his car glaring at the on lookers who was laughing. He drove about a block before turning around to find the girl. He didn't approach her when he found her, he just watched her from his car until her ride showed and she left. As he drove home he pondered missing the next day but dismiss that thought remembering he had to turn in that paper. He made one stop that evening to get some headache pills for the coming week as he knew at this was only the beginning of his problems.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Sunday Evening.

He stood in the shadows waiting for the boy to return. Finally he spotted the teen car as it pulled into it's usually parking spot. He readied his self as the teen slowly got out of his car as if the boy was drunk or something which he smiled at knowing that his victim would be sluggish to defend his self. The boy paused as he heard someone call his name and turn in time to receive a punch to his face. Pain ripped through him as blood started poorly from his nose. But his attacker wasn't finished. Using his elbow he bowed the boy in the stomach before giving him another hard right that knocked him to the ground. From there he kicked him until he heard shouts then he quickly left the scene.

**Success!**

That's all for this chapter. Project Earth should be out in about a week. Be safe.


End file.
